Sakura's worst memories
by Asya Himeka
Summary: Ketika masa lalu membuatmu merasa takut, Ketika persahabatan yang hampir putus berada dibawah keputusanmu, Ketika cintamu yang dulu bertepuk sebelah tangan telah kembali, Apa yang akan kau lakukan?/AU,High-Life,Implisit-words./Cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

_**HAI!~ Asya ngebawain fanfic baru nih hehe *digaplok reader*, maaf belum ngelanjutin fict 5 stars ku :D, tapi lagi di progress kok minna!:D, entah kenapa Asya lagi nge-ship parah sama SasuSaku nih.-., ini keinspirasi sama seorang author yang ngebikin fanfict NaruHina genre hurt/comfort gitu._. Namanya siapa gitu, Asya lupa :"v, sebelumnya Asya warningin nih, soalnya pertamanya hurt gitu, terakhirnya...rahasia:v,maaf kalau gak ngena feelingnya._.,Happy reading minna-san.**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Hurt,Romance,Drama

Pair: SasuSaku,dan yang lain-lainnya

Rate:T+(bisa berubah sewaktu waktu)

Warn!: Maybe OOC,Typo(s),Alur kecepetan,dll.

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning.

.

.

.

.

"Oujo-sama,bangun,ini sudah pagi," kata seorang pelayan sopan sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh oujo-sama-'nya',Otomatis saja gadis berambut pink tersebut bangun

"Hoaamm...Ha'i,Ha'i" kata seorang gadis berambut pink yang bangun dari 'Tidur indah' nya, Lalu gadis pink tersebut melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan segera.

Sakura's PoV

"Oujo-sama,bangun,ini sudah pagi," suara pelayan itu membangunkanku dari tidur nyamanku, segera saja aku bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

Ah! Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, Namaku Sakura Haruno, anak dari pasangan kaya raya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, Pemilik Haruno Corporation yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan,bukan bermaksud sombong, tetapi ini memang benar yang terjadi di keluargaku, ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan Baka-Nii-chan ku, namanya Sasori Haruno. Ia sangat tampan—menurut teman-temannya tentu saja! Bagiku, dia adalah Nii-chan terburuk didunia! Tolong garisi kata 'Terburuk didunia' Untukku. karna sekali lagi aku tegaskan! Ia Nii-chan terburuk!, memang kalau disekolah ia terlihat sangat...err—tampan dan cool, tetapi lihat saja kelakuannya dirumah kalau bersamaku! Kalian pasti akan pangling, ah—aku jadi banyak berbicara.

-skip-

Setelah selesai mandi, aku pun bergegas memakai baju sekolah khusus 'Konoha Elite High School' atau disingkat KEHS, yap! Aku adalah salah satu murid disana, sekolah itu hanya dihuni oleh kalangan kelas atas dan berotak sempurna saja tentunya, aku kelas X-A+ kelas yang—cukup basa basinya. aku sekarang sedang memasang ikat rambut untuk rambut pink-ku yang panjangnya dibawah bahu ini, setelah selesai memakai ikat rambut, aku pun memasang lipgloss tipis berwarna natural agar terlihat semakin cantik—tentunya.

Normal PoV

"Ohayou~," sapa Sakura setelah menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya

Sasori yang sedang mengoles selai kacang pun menyambutnya, "Ohayou mou, baka-imouto" kata Sasori sambil mengoles selai kacang di rotinya.

Sakura yang tak terima dikatai seperti itu menimpali balik Onii-chan nya, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali nii-chan! Aku tidak baka SEPERTIMU!," kata Sakura dengan penekanan di kata 'sepertimu'

"Ah—ngomong-ngomong, Otou-san dan Okaa-san tak makan bersama kita 'lagi'?," tanya Sakura melanjutkan.

"Bukannya sudah biasa?," tanya Sasori heran melihat sikap adiknya

"Iya, tapi—ah tidak" kata Sakura lalu memakan sarapannya.

Sasori tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap adiknya, jadi ia melanjutkan sarapannya.

_Sementara itu dikediaman Uchiha..._

"Sasuke-sama, bangun ini sudah pagi," kata seorang pelayan

Pemuda berambut emo yang mempunyai wajah rupawan itu pun bangun,"Hn.", Jawab pemuda berambut emo itu singkat.

"Tch," decih pemuda berpawakan sempurna itu lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian,ia segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"Sasuke~,sampai kapan kau begini terus setiap pagi?." eluh sang sulung Uchiha

Sasuke merasa terganggu, "Tch, terserahku Itachi-nii." katanya lalu duduk di kursi meja makan, dan memulai makan.

"Hhhh~ aku tak menyangka adikku yang dingin nya luar biasa ini mempunyai fans sebanyak itu," kata Itachi lagi

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Itachi karna ia tahu, jika ia membalas perkataan Itachi, mereka tak akan berhenti mengoceh dalam waktu yang—lama.

"Aku selesai." kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari ruang makan,Itachi tak mau pusing dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang selalu seperti itu

'Hhh~,anak itu. Aku penasaran siapa perempuan yang bertahan lama disisinya.' Batin Itachi.

IN KEHS

Kelima _princess _kita pun datang dengan disuguhi pemandangan yang err—sangat sangat berisik.

"Itu 5 flowers,kan?mereka cantik sekali~" teriak seorang pemuda

"SAKURA-HIMEEE! DAISUKI!" teriak kembali salah satu penggemar

"INO-NYAN AISHITEEE!"

"HINATA-CHAN KAWAIII~!"

"TENTEN-KOI KIREII!"

"TEMA-TEMA HOUNTOU NI DAISUKI!." err—mungkin seperti itulah yang terjadi saat kelima gadis (super) cantik ini memasuki koridor sekolah, sementara kelima gadis ini hanya menebar senyum ala kadarnya yang mampu membuat seluruh siswa laki laki di sekolah ini pingsan dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"H-Hey! Minna! Lihat itu! Itu dia! *Kiseki no sedai!," teriak seorang gadis berambut abu abu yang membuat semua orang menengok kearah 5 pemuda yang berpawakan sangat sempurna itu

"SASUKE-SAMA! DAISUKI DAYOOOO!~" Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendecih pelan.

"NARUTO-KUN, DAISUKI!" teriak salah satu penggemar yang membuat Naruto tersenyum padanya

"SAI-KUNNN! TERSENYUMLAH UNTUKKU!," Sai diam saja tak menanggapi.

"NEJI-KUN SANGAT TAMPAN!," Neji hanya menyeringai kecil yang membuat gadis gadis _melting_

"SHIKAMARU-CCHI! KERJAKAN SOAL BERSAMAKUUUUU~." err—kejadian yang 'hampir' sama dengan 5 flowers selalu terjadi setiap pagi, hanya karna menyambut 10 prodigy ini.

In X-A+ class

"Hffh~, sampai kapan aku mendapatkan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu" kata Temari

Ino yang merasakan nasib yang sama seperti Temari lalu menimpali,"Aku turut berduka atas nasib aneh kita Temari," kata Ino murung

"Kau cuma dipanggil 'nyan' atau 'tema-tema' sedang kan aku, aku dipanggil k-ko—ah! Untuk menyebutnya saja aku tak kuat," kata Tenten menyeletuk.

Sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya terkikik kecil melihat kawan mereka dipusingkan oleh panggilan mereka yang 'menurut Saku-Hina' itu lucu

Melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang terkikik,Ino protes kearah mereka "Kalian sih enak panggilan kalian seperti—" ucapan Ino terpotong ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, otomatis mereka berlima menengok ke arah pintu secara bersamaan.

"Oh—mereka" kata Sakura dengan santainya, Sementara kelima lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk masing masing, Keadaan dingin ini memang sudah terjadi sejak lama sejak mereka ber-sepuluh duduk dibangku kelas 1 junior high school.

'Kringggggg!,' bel masuk pun berbunyi, mereka semua dengan tenang mengikuti pelajaran yang ada di kelas.

"Sakura-Oujo-sama, bisakah maju dan menulis jawaban dari soal ini?" tanya Kurenai-Sensei sopan, nama yang dipanggil pun maju kedepan,maju untuk menyelesaikan serentetan rumus yang sangat memusingkan.

SKIP, Istirahat/5 flowers room.

"Hinata,pesankan aku takoyaki" kata Temari

"Aku Nabeyaki udon" kata Ino

"Aku Okonomiyaki" kata Tenten

"Aku—jus saja." kata Sakura singkat,Hinata yang mendengar hal itu pun dengan sigap memegang gagang telepon

"Ha'i~," Hinata pun menelpon kantin dan menyuruh mereka membuatkan pesanan mereka.

Sakura yang sedang tiduran di sofa ruang mereka pun merasakan bahwa ia akan tertidur,Sakura lalu menuruti perintah badannya agar segera tidur.

_Flashback..._

_Seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun berjalan ke arah atap sekolah, ia berniat menemui seorang pemuda yang umurnya sama dengannya,ia pun berjalan dengan riangnya kearah pemuda itu._

"_Sasuke-kun!," panggil si gadis kecil berambut pink itu_

"_Ada apa sakura?," tanya Sasuke_

_Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke iapun merona, lalu ia segera menyampaikan maksudnya memanggil Sasuke ke sini._

"_A-ano... S-sasuke-kun,D-daisuki!,G-Gomen, t-tapi Shion-san Cuma memanfaatkan mu" kata Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya_

_Sasuke membulatkan bola matanya, karna sahabat kecilnya menyatakan hal tersebut,namun seketika kebencian datang dihati Sasuke pasalnya Sasuke sudah terlanjur mencintai gadis bernama Shion. Tidak, Sasuke tidak membencinya karna Sakura mencintainya, tetapi karna ia memfitnah Shion seenaknya saja, Sasuke geram lalu menampar Sakura._

'_PLAKKK!,' sebuah tamparan keras menghadiri pipi porselen Sakura, Sakura yang kaget atas tamparan itu pun menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air matanya yang belum pernah terjatuh selama hidupnya_

"_Kenapa kau?! KENAPA KAU MEMFITNAH DIA?!," bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkram seragam Sakura, Sakura tak membalas perkataan Sasuke, ia hanya terdiam. _

_Sasuke yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya kembali membentak, "KENAPA?! JAWAB AKU!," bentak Sasuke kembali, Sakura kembali diam._

"_MULAI SEKARANG! JANGAN PERNAH ANGGAP KITA BERTEMAN ATAU PERNAH KENAL! GADIS MURAHAN!," bentak Sasuke lagi lalu melepaskan cengkramannya di seragam Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian._

_Setelah insiden itu Sakura menolak untuk sekolah selama 2 minggu,orang tua dan kakak Sakura tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya,pasalnya Sakura menolak untuk berbicara,kemudian Ino,Hinata,Tenten dan Temari datang menjenguknya. mereka ber-empat menasihati Sakura dan membuat Sakura kembali bersekolah. Terlepas dari hebohnya Sakura yang mau masuk sekolah kembali, ia sempat mendengar desas desus kabar bahwa Shion selingkuh dengan—._

_Flashback off_

"Sakura-chan?bangun," suara gadis berambut indigo ini menyadarkan Sakura dari tidurnya

Mata Sakura melebar seketika dan menumpahkan bulir bulir air mata yang jatuh, Otomatis Ino,Hinata,Temari dan Tenten kaget,Ino segera lari lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura?kau teringat kembali?," tanya Ino sambil tetap memeluk Sakura, Hinata,Tenten dan Temari yang melihat tersebut hanya bisa memandang kedua insan tersebut dengan pandangan Sedih.

"Hiks..hiks... Sasuke-kun... Hiks... Hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku hiks!" kata Sakura yang sedang menangis

Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Sakura pun meneteskan air matanya karna sedih, "Daijobu Sakura... Daijobu," kata Ino sambil mengelus punggung Sakura.

Kenangan buruk dengan Sasuke menyisakan luka yang menganga lebar di hati Sakura selama ini, tentu saja kalian bingung karna Sakura selalu bersikap santai didepan Sasuke kan?semenjak Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya Sakura belajar membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dibalik sikap santainya,senyumannya,tawanya,dan candanya, ia menyimpan seribu luka menganga dihatinya.

"Sudah Sakura tak apa, ada kami disini jangan menangis" Kata Temari yang ikut sedih juga

Sakura pun sadar atas perilaku nya dan segera menghapus air matanya, "Gomen,aku menyusahkan kalian," kata Sakura sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kembali.

'Lagi lagi senyum itu,' batin Tenten

"Yosh! Ayo makan!," jak Sakura sambil tersenyum riang.

In Kiseki no sedai's room.

"Temwhe, samwphway kaphwan kithwa perhwang dinghwin beghwini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah ramennya

Sai yang melihat Naruto begitu langsung memerintah Naruto,"Hey Naruto, telan dulu makananmu" kata Sai

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Hoammm, bukannya kau menyesal karna memperlakukan Sakura begitu?," kata Shikamaru

Neji menambahi,"Aku sebenarnya suka dengan keadaan kelas yang sepi, tapi...rasanya aneh tanpa bercanda seperti dulu" kata Neji.

Sasuke diam saja tak menanggapi perkataan mereka semua dan memilih untuk membaca buku.

-skip pulang sekolah-

"Jaa na!~" kata Sakura kepada teman temannya lalu masuk kedalam mobil nii-chan nya

"Jadi bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sasori sambil menyetir

"Biasa saja nii-chan" jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Aku sudah lama tak melihat kalian—" perkataan Sasori terpotong

Sakura sadar kemana arah pembicaraannya, "Onii-chan!," kata Sakura memotong pembicaraan kakaknya lalu menunduk.

Sakura sadar tak seharusnya ia memotong perkataan Nii-chan-nya, "Ah—gomen!" kata Sakura kembali lalu berusaha tersenyum

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori heran

"Tidak, ah bagaimana harimu di kelas XII?kau siap memasuki universitas nanti?aku yakin tidak," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya didepan Sasori

Sasori yang melihat itu tersenyum lega karna Imouto-nya kembali seperti biasa.

In Uchiha Sasuke's room

Sasuke yang sedang terdiam di kasur tiba tiba memikirkan ucapan teman temannya,'Sampai kapan kita perang dingin begini?' ucapan Naruto terngiang di otaknya.

"Sampai kapan...Huh?," gumam Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamarnya

Sasuke PoV

Entah kenapa aku memilih pergi kerumah Dobe, mungkin minta nasihat dengannya bisa membantuku.

Skip in Naruto's house

"TEMEEEEE!" teriak Naruto saat aku memasuki kamarnya

"Berisik,Dobe" kataku

Tiba tiba seseorang berkata, "Eh, rupanya ada Sasuke..." kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat sekeliling, Rupanya ada yang lain disini, "Hn?" Aku melihat disana ada Sai,Neji,dan Shikamaru.

"Jadi ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto saat aku sudah duduk di sofanya

"Bagaimana cara mengakhiri perang dingin ini?" tanyaku yang membuat teman temanku menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu menatap ku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau kenapa Teme?Badanmu panas?atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahiku

"Tch,Singkirkan tanganmu Dobe" kataku lalu menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

Normal PoV

"Tch,Singkirkan tanganmu Dobe" kata Sasuke lalu menepis tangan Naruto

Neji lalu menyeletuk sambil tetap memainkan psp nya,"Um...jadi...Sasuke punya penyesalan eh?," kata Neji dengan senyum meremehkan ke arah Sasuke.

"Urusai." Kata Sasuke

Mendengar hal itu Shikamaru menimpali,"Gampang saja. Meminta maaf lah kepada si _pinky_ itu" kata Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya.

_Eh Shikamaru,tak ingat Uchiha punya jiwa gengsi yang luar biasa,eh?_

"Tak ada cara lain?" tanya Sasuke yang notabene mempunyai jiwa gengsi yang amat tinggi

Sai yang merasa jengah atas sikap Sasuke pun turun tangan, "Sampai kapan kau mau mempertahankan egomu Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang disertai senyuman seperti biasa.

"Atau jangan jangan...kau takut dengan si _pinky_ itu ya?" tanya Naruto yang disambut tatapan garang oleh Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang? Takut? Tidak mungkin." jawab Sasuke diiringi dengan seringainya,yang membuat teman temannya bergidik.

In Haruno Sakura's room.

"Moshi moshi?Ino-pig?datanglah kerumahku dan bawa yang lainnya, jaa~" kata Sakura langsung menutup telepon-nya.

"Ne,Sasuke-kun?—" kata Sakura sambil menggerakan tangannya diatas seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu diatas langit, "—masihkah?kau tahu?aku membenci mu lebih dari dirimu membenciku." gumam Sakura lalu menggerakan tangannya seperti ia meremas sesuatu.

"SAKI-FOREHEAD!" teriak Ino didepanku

"Berisik Ino, aku mendengarmu" kata Sakura yang diiringi dengusan geli Temari,Hinata,dan Tenten didepan kami berdua

"Jadi—ada apa kau memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Tenten to the point sambil menenggelamkan badannya di kasurku.

"Hanya memanggil saja, aku bosan tadi," kataku yang membuat mereka semua-minus-Hinata memplototiku

"Dasar Saki, tak pernah berubah dari dulu." kata Temari sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ne Saki-chan, Kau mau begini terus dengan S-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata

—JDERRR!—Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong—pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sakura kaget

Segera saja Sakura menutupi sifat kaget nya, "Begini bagaimana?aku selama ini mengikuti arus permainannya." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tak baik juga jika terus begini, Apa yang akan kau lakukan Saki?" tanya Temari

Sakura yang melihat hal itu menyeringai, "Kita lihat saja nanti...Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura dengan lumayan kencang tetapi pelan dibagian Sasuke-kun.

_**TBC~**_

_**Maaf kalau fict nya belum kerasa hurt sama sekali =o=, kalau aku pikir sih ini gak ngena feelnya sama sekali-w-, ah iya! Gaya penulisan ku udah aku ubah 100% lhoo! *ketawa evil*, disini aku bikin Sakura jadi muka dua *facepalm*, cerita ini emang keinspirasi dari salah satu author gitu, tapi ceritanya beda 100% kok, eh iya saran deh! Nanti aku jadiin hurtending apa romancending?*slapped*, terus komenin gaya penulisan ku yaaa! LOVE YOU MINNA~~!, ah iya pasti yang nonton Kuroko no basket pasti tau deh apa arti Kiseki no sedai.**_

_**Kiseki no sedai: generation of miracle**_

_**RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haiiiii! Asya balik lagi dengan Sakura's worst memories nih ^^, Gimana chapter kemarin? Keren kah? Asya yakin engga =)), Asya sebelumnya mau bilang makasih tentang tanggapan positive kalian para reader tercinta Asya ^^, Sekarang baca chapter ini ya!*Grins*.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+

Pair: SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaTema,NejiTen,SaIno

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

Warn!: AU, maybe OOC, Typo(s), And manymore.

.

.

.

Sakura's worst memories

.

.

.

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Sakura's worst memories..._

"_Tak baik juga jika terus begini, Apa yang akan kau lakukan Saki?" tanya Temari_

_Sakura yang melihat hal itu menyeringai, "Kita Lihat saja nanti...Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura dengan lumayan kencang tetapi pelan dibagian Sasuke-kun._

Take 2: Keep stay like this or—no?.

"Haa? Kau berucap apa tadi Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil memandangiku

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak~," katanya

Ino yang melihat itu menatap Sakura, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Saki?," tanyanya penuh selidik

Sakura menggeleng pelan lagi, "Kubilang tidak ada,Piggy." kata Sakura

Temari yang mencium akan adanya adu mulut antara Sakura dan Ino seperti biasa menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bahwa aku tak kuat dengan sikap dingin mereka," kata Temari sambil menatap kearah jendela kamar Sakura yang—luas itu

Hinata juga menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa kamar Sakura, "S-Saki-chan, Disisi lain aku ingin membalas dendam kepada mereka, Tapi disisi lain a-aku tak bisa melukai mereka karna mereka—mantan—sahabatku," kata Hinata sambil menatap kearah Ino,Sakura,Temari dan Tenten.

Mereka semua membelalakan matanya kaget atas ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, Pasalnya Hinata selama ini anti mengucapkan katakata kasar walaupun itu berupa 'Balas dendam' dan semacamnya

"K-Kau serius Hinata? Ini kau bukan?!," kata Ino panik sambil berlari menuju sofa dimana Hinata duduk lalu menempelkan tangannya didahi Hinata

Hinata terkikik kecil, "Ini aku Ino-chan," katanya

Tenten menghela nafasnya tanda lega, "Kukira kau kerasukan setan, alien atau semacamnya..." kata Tenten yang membuat mereka semua tertawa.

Sementara itu di kediaman Namikaze...

"Teman-teman, Aku penasaran dengan nasib gadis pirang berponi rata itu," kata Naruto sambil menonton televisinya yang menampilkan peragaan busana, Tepat saat Naruto berkata gadis-pirang-berponi-rata, Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang sedang memperagakan busana seorang designer muncul

Sasuke mendecih, "Tch, Matikan _TV_ mu Dobe, Soal Shion—aku tak perduli lagi," katanya sambil menatap televisi itu benci, Kontan saja Naruto langsung mematikan televisi tersebut

Shikamaru menguap, "Hoammm, Dulu siapa ya yang menampar pipi gadis cantik berambut _pink _hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita murahan?," tanya Shikamaru sarktastik.

Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika Shikamaru atau Naruto atau Sai atau Neji merendahkan Sasuke, Toh—jika Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan pasti ia akan kembali, Tapi—jangan coba coba merendahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke karna kalian belum tahu menahu apa apa tentangnya.

Neji tertawa, "Hey Shikamaru, Kau lupa ingatan, Heh? Bukannya si tampan ini yang melakukannya?," kata Neji sambil bermain psp nya kembali

Sai yang mendengar hal itu ikut menyeletuk, "Benar-benar lelaki bodoh bukan,Naruto?," tanya Sai kepada Naruto sambil terkikik

Naruto yang notabene suka menjahili Sasuke ikut menanggapi, "Ya Sai, Sekarang si bodoh itu menyesal dan mencoba mencari cara untuk meminta maaf kepada gadis yang ia tampar," kata Naruto sambil tertawa

Sasuke kesal karna ia dijahili seperti ini, ia lalu memilih duduk di sofa kamar Naruto dan menanggapi perkataan teman temannya, "Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang mencari cara untuk meminta maaf," kata Sasuke yang membuat teman temannya tertawa.

_Yaampun Sasuke—meminta maaf sesulit itu rupanya,eh?_

Skip, In KEHS

Besoknya—setelah Sasuke dan kawan kawannya berunding cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura—gadis yang ia sakiti 3 tahun yang lalu, Mereka semua datang dengan keadaan seperti biasa—_heboh._

"Kapan aku merasakan hidup bebas?," kata Ino sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja

Sakura terkikik, "Aku turut prihatin,_Piggy_." katanya

Tenten mengernyit, "Kau kasihan atau melecehkan?," tanya Tenten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan Saku-Ino

Sakura otomatis tertawa mendengar perkataan Tenten, "Kurang lebih—dua-duanya," katanya geli yang membuat Ino mendengus sebal.

Temari dan Hinata ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka, "Ino, menanyakan soal hidup bebas—kurasa kau akan bebas satu abad lagi." kata Temari dengan nada mengejek

Hinata yang merasa kasihan dengan Ino membela Ino, "T-Tema-chan,Ten-chan,Saki-chan, Sudahlah..., Kasihan Ino-chan," katanya dengan nada lembut yang terkesan membela

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Ha'i Ha'i~, Kau memang selalu baik seperti biasa Hina," katanya dengan pandangan Ino-aku-minta-maaf kearah Ino.

"Ohayou," suara berat menandakan adanya aktifitas orang lain selain para gadis cantik ini, Lalu muncullah 5 pemuda tampan dengan gaya coolnya memasuki kelas lalu menaruh tas mereka dan pergi keluar begitu saja.

"Aku rindu jalan-jalan bersama kalian bersepuluh..." kata Ino yang membuat semuanya melembutkan pandangan mereka

Sakura PoV

"Aku rindu jalan-jalan bersama kalian bersepuluh..." kata Ino yang membuat semuanya melembutkan pandangan mereka

Aku pun melembutkan pandanganku kepadanya, Memang benar aku juga sangat merindukan _hang-out_ bersama kelima pemuda itu, Namun apa daya...gengsi menahanku untuk melakukan semuanya.

_Gengsi—karena aku yang disakitinya jadi tak maaf jika aku yang meminta maaf_

_Gengsi—karena kodratku sebagai gadis yang dimana jika dalam satu hubungan dan mereka membuat kesalahan lelaki yang harus meminta maaf—duluan_

_Gengsi karena—aku sudah remaja, tak mungkin aku bersikap seperti anak anak yang mengungkit-ungkit masalalu._

_Dan—Gengsi karena aku sudah sangat membencinya, Tak mungkin aku meminta maaf kepada lelaki yang sudah sangat menyakitiku._

Yap, Semua itu selalu membuatku tak jadi meminta maaf.

Normal PoV

'Kringggggggg!' bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi keras ditelinga anak-anak kelas X-A+, Segera saja guru bermasker yang bertugas mengajar kami di jam pelajaran biologi itu mengakhiri pertemuannya dan segera keluar kelas.

Sakura yang sedang merapihkan bukunya dan segera berdiri dikagetkan oleh suara laki-laki, "Sakura, Ikut aku." kata pemuda raven itu singkat lalu menarik tangan gadis _pinky_ itu keluar kelas

"Apa yang Sasuke lakukan?" tanya Tenten sambil memandang kearah Ino,Temari dan Hinata

"A-Aku tak tahu Ten-chan.." kata Hinata sambil memandang kearah pintu dimana Sakura ditarik pergi oleh Sasuke

"Aku harus segera menyusulnya!" kata Ino lalu mencoba berlari mengejar Sakura, Tapi sayang—usaha Ino ditahan oleh Temari

Temari memandang Ino, "Biarkan saja, Mau sampai kapan kau menjadi pahlawan Sakura,heh?," tanya Temari yang membuat Ino terdiam.

_Sementara itu..._

"K-Kita mau kemana?!" tanya Sakura panik

Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Diamlah." perintah Sasuke

Entah mereka sadar atau tidak—pemandangan ini menjadi bahan tontonan para murid murid KEHS.

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah, Lalu Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sakura yang terlampau—keras itu

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Sakura dingin sambil menatap kearah langit

"Sakura..." otomatis nama yang dipanggil itu menengok, Ia agak terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang menunduk, "Maafkan aku..." lanjut Sasuke

"Terlalu lambat,Sasuke." kata Sakura lalu menatap kembali langit, "Bisa kau bayangkan betapa lebarnya luka yang menganga ini?," tanya Sakura

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"Bayangkan kau memegang sebuah piring, Lalu kau hempaskan ke lantai, Dan ucapkan 'Maaf' kepada pecahan tersebut, Piring itu—kembali seperti semula tidak?" tanya Sakura

"Kalau kau memang benci kepadaku—tak apa, Aku hanya ingin mengulang semua dari awal" kata Sasuke

Sakura mengernyit, Lalu dibibirnya tercetak senyuman sarktastik, "Apa kau bilang?mengulang?," tanya Sakura, "Maksudmu..., mengulang dari awal—dari kau yang menamparku lalu aku membencimu?," tawa sarktastis Sakura menguar

"Sakura!" Ia membentak Sakura lalu memojokkannya ke dinding pembatas, "Aku sudah mencoba memperbaiki semua ini dari awal! Kenapa kau begitu?!," bentak Sasuke, Sakura yang tak asing dengan keadaan seperti ini, seperti ini dipojokki di dinding dan dibentak oleh Sasuke, kenangan masa lalu yang membuat matanya berkaca kaca sekaligus—trauma

Sasuke melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura, Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, 'Sepertinya aku telah banyak menorehkan luka,' katanya sambil memandang sendu Sakura yang terjatuh terduduk sambil menundukan wajahnya, Otomatis Sakura berlari dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sakura PoV

Aku tak perduli kemana aku melangkah, Yang jelas aku berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tak perduli bagaimana aku terlihat sekarang—yang jelas aku hanya ingin berlari, Berlari meninggalkan kenyataan.

Aku melihat Tenten,Ino dan Temari yang sedang bercanda diruang 5 flowers, segera saja aku masuk dengan keadaan seperti ini yang membuat teman-temanku panik.

Normal PoV

"Sakura?! Kau kenapa?!" tanya Tenten panik

Sakura tak menjawab apapun, Ia hanya jatuh terduduk didepan pintu masuk 5 flowers dengan berlinang air mata

"Yaampun _forehead_!" Ino langsung berlari kearah Sakura dan memeluknya seperti ibunya, "Iie, Saki, Daijobu..." katanya sambil mengelus punggung Sakura, Ia tahu pasti kejadiannya akan seperti ini jadi ia sudah bersiap menanggung beban Sakura

Sakura lalu dibopong oleh Ino ke sofa diruangannya, "S-Saki! K-Kau kenapa?!," tanya Hinata panik

Kali ini Sakura tak ingin menyembunyikan lukanya, "Sasuke...Sasuke...Hiks!," kata Sakura sambil menangis sesenggukan

"Yaampun! Apa yang diperbuat bocah itu?! Aku akan segera menemuinya nanti!" kata Tenten sambil memandang sedih Sakura

Temari memandang Sakura sedih, "Lelaki itu menyakitimu lagi?," tanya Temari

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Iie... tapi caranya saat memojokkanku itu—Hiks! S-sama seperti dulu..." kata Sakura masih dengan sesenggukan

Ino memandang sedih Sakura, "Akan kutebas lehernya dan ku cincang dengan sadis." ucap Ino sambil membayangkan Sasuke

_Sementara itu..._

"Bagaimana Teme?berhasil?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan Kiseki no Sedai

Sasuke menggeleng, "Dia menangis," kata Sasuke

Neji membulatkan kedua matanya, "Nani?! Kau berbuat apa dengannya?!," kata Neji sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Kau-tidak-tahu-apa-yang-diperbuat-olehmu-ya?'

Sasuke terdiam, "Melakukan saran kalian dan tambahan sedikit—memojokkan." kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto, Sai , Shikamaru dan Neji membulatkan kedua matanya

Shikamaru menggeleng geleng kan kepalanya, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Dulu kau pernah memojokkannya juga! Jadi dia trauma!," kata Shikamaru yang sudah setengah emosi

Sai menenangkan, "Hei hei Shika, Sudahlah. Dan juga Sasuke, Kenapa kau melakukan tindakan itu?," tanya Sai

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa, "Kurasa aku memang terlalu banyak menorehkan luka," kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Normal PoV

Hari ini pelajaran telah usai, 5 flowers memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen mereka sementara. Yap! Mereka punya 1 apartemen milik mereka ber-lima, Apartemen elite ini dibeli oleh kelima gadis itu dari jerih payah mereka sendiri, Misalnya temari—ia bekerja sampingan sebagai Pianis, Hinata yang sebagai pemain biola, Tenten yang sebagai atlet karate, Ino yang sebagai model, Dan Sakura yang sebagai model—juga, Tak perduli sekaya apapun mereka yang penting bagaimana caranya mereka mendapatkan uang tanpa meminta kedua orang tua mereka.

"Hinata-chan, Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Temari sambil memainkan remote televisi

Sakura menyeletuk, "Masak nasi kari saja~," kata Sakura sambil membolak balikan majalah yang cover sampulnya adalah dirinya

Hinata menangguk, "Ha'i!," kata Hinata lalu memasak didapur

Tenten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ino akhirnya membuka mulut, "Hey Ino, Sampai kapan kau mengolesi wajahmu dengan krim aneh itu?," tanya Tenten

Ino mengerutkan alisnya, "Nani?! Ini bukan krim aneh Ten-chan, Ini krim untuk menyegarkan muka! Kau iniiii! Kenapa kau mempunyai banyak fans padahal kau tomboy?!," tanya Ino sewot

Temari menyeletuk, "Tenten memang tomboy, Tapi wajahnya cantik," kata Temari.

Ah iya, Kita belum menjelaskan bagaimana apartemen ini terbentuk, Disini terdiri dari dua lantai. Yang pertama diisi oleh ruang tamu, Ruang masak, Kamar Temari, Tenten dan Hinata, Dan piano temari yang berada di sudut ruangan, Lantai ini cukup (baca: sangat) luas, Dengan gaya klasik khas Eropa membuat ruangan ini sangat elegan. Di lantai kedua diisi oleh kamar Sakura dan Ino, Di tengah tengah kamar tidur mereka yang berhadapan diisi oleh beberapa sofa—tepatnya untuk keluarga.

Back to the story.

"Ittadakimassu!" kata 5 gadis itu bersamaan lalu memakan nasi kari mereka yang dibuatkan oleh Hinata

"Goshujin-sama deshita.." kata kelima gadis itu bersamaan lagi setelah memakan nasi kari tersebut, Tiba tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi, "Moshi-moshi, Ah ha'i~! Sepertinya aku minggu libur," katanya lalu menutup teleponnya

"Siapa?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Modelling, Ino, Kau hari minggu juga ada pemotretan dengan model Victoria's secret lainnya," kata Sakura menerangkan

Ino yang meminum jusnya tersedak, "HAH?! Kita kan masih Junior di Victoria's secret, Masa sudah dapat pemotretan dengan Victoria's secret 's model lainnya yang berada di luar negeri?!" tanya Ino, Teman temannya yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino dam Sakura memilih untuk memperhatikan

Sakura menaikkan bahunya tanda bingung, "Entah, Tapi saat foto kita diunggah, kita mendapat 2 juta like dalam 1 hari, Entah kenapa aku menjadi wakil victoria's secret jepang dan kau menjadi wakilku" katanya, Tenten,Hinata dan Temari sudah biasa jika mendengar ucapan fantastis dari 2 teman super cantik mereka.

Ino hanya meng-angguk angguk, "Tandanya kau dan aku sangat terkenal, Aku penasaran orang barat mana yang menjadi part kita dalam foto shoot itu," katanya

_Skip. _

Hari minggu pun tiba, Hari dimana Sakura dan Ino melaksanakan pemotretan diri mereka distudio foto milik piihak Victoria's secret, Sakura dan Ino kaget melihat orang yang akan berfoto dengannya

"D-Dia—"

_**TBC~~**_

_**Haah~, Aku capek banget bikin ff ini==, Aku lagi sibuk sibuknya sekolah nih wkwk, Nih deh aku lanjutin fict sakura's worst memoriesnya :V, Untuk chappie 3 bisa ditunggu seminggu lagi atau 2 minggu lagi. See you:***_

_**RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Haiii~! Balik lagi sama Asya nih wqwq, Maaf ini telat (banget) soalnya modem Asya kemaren kemaren lagi Sakaratul maut :V, Udah deh bacotannya, Mendingan langsung baca. Iyakan?*grins***_

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T—maybe(?)

Genre: Hurt,Romance,And Friendship

Pair: SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,ShikaTema,And NejiTen

Warn!: AU,Typo(s),And many more.

* * *

**Sakura's worst memories**

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Sakura's worst memories..._

_Hari minggu pun tiba, Hari dimana Sakura dan Ino melaksanakan pemotretan diri mereka distudio foto milik piihak Victoria's secret, Sakura dan Ino kaget melihat orang yang akan berfoto dengannya_

"_D-Dia—"_

Take 3: See that girl.

"S-Shion?!" ucap kedua gadis _blonde _dan _pink_ tersebut

Sementara nama yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum—sedikit meremehkan, "Oh, Sakura dan Ino. Kau yang akan di potret bersamaku,eh?" tanya Shion dengan nada meremehkan

Sakura dan Ino menyadari nada remehan itu, "_Ha'i~_, Pasti kalau kau masih tinggal di jepang kau takkan menjadi wakil negara Victoria's secret." kata Ino dengan nada remehan—seperti Shion

Shion menyeringai, "Ayo kita lihat siapa yang mendapat _Like_ terbanyak di internet nanti," kata Shion lalu masuk kedalam tempat _make-up_ yang diikuti oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Skip

Sakura yang tengah memakai lingerie _bridal style_ berwarna putih yang (sangat) _sexy_ itukeluar dari tempat nya berdandan menuju tempat _photo-shoot_ berbeda dengan potongan rambutnya yang tadi, Ia yang didandani oleh para s_tylish_ hanya mengangguk saat rambut _pinknya _yang panjangnya sebahu itu di buat bergelombang.

"Seperti biasa, Sakura-_hime_ berpose lagi,kan?" tanya sang fotografer

Sakura mengangguk, Lalu ia berpose seperti sedang menarik gelang kaki di pahanya dengan pose menggoda, Segera saja sang fotografer memotret Sakura beberapa kali. Setelah selesai, Ino datang dengan lingerie ungu menantang yang lumayan tipis itu berbeda dengan yang tadi—rambut Ino digerai dan di bentuk keriting kecil dibagian bawah rambutnya, Segera saja Ino berpose seperti berbaring tapi menekuk satu kaki jenjangnya yang dilapisi stiletto ungu, Dan yap! Fotografer itu langsung memotret gadis pirang tersebut. Setelah selesai, Datang lagi gadis pirang yang rambut depannya dikeriting kecil lalu rambut belakangnya dibiarkan saja lurus, Shion—nama gadis itu memakai lingerie berwarna merah yang hanya sebatas diatas pahanya saja. Ia lalu berpose menurunkan salah satu tali spaghetti lingerienya la lalu memandang kearah kamera dengan tatapan yang—cukup nakal, Fotografer tersebut lalu memotret beberapa kali. Lalu—Para ketiga gadis itu difoto bersama.

Skip

Setelah mereka berdua—maksudku Ino dan Sakura selesai dengan pemotretan baju baju dan pakaian dalam milik _brand_ Victoria's secret itu selesai, Ia dan Ino memutuskan untuk keapartemen mereka dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau ingat saat ia mengatakan '_Kita lihat seberapa banyak yang akan menyukai_' itu ia membuatku ingin memukulnya!" kata Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Yap! Ia sedang di lobi lantai 5 dan menuju kamar 202 yang berada di tengah tengah

"Haha, Biarkan saja mahluk sombong itu ber-ulah, Kita hanya tinggal melihat seberapa banyak yang menyukai foto kita." kata Sakura sambil terkekeh

Ino mengangguk, "Eh—kau yakin akan memberikan ini untuk Temari,Tenten dan Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil menunjukkan bungkusan plastik yang berada dikedua tangannya

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Ya, Pakaian dalam sebanyak ini takkan aku pakai semua," ia menaikkan dua kantung belanjaan besar yang berlabel 'Victoria's secret'

Ino memencet tombol bel, "Kau yakin? Kau takkan takut melihat Hinata pingsan dengan muka merona setelah kita memberinya ini?," tepat saat Ino mengatakan hal itu, Pintupun terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis indigo yang kalian tahu bernama—Hinata.

Hinata yang tak tahu menahu apa-apa hanya mempersilahkan dua sahabatnya masuk kedalam apartemen mereka, "Ino-_chan, _Sakura-_chan_, Ayo masuk," ajak Hinata, Lalu Ino dan Sakura yang nampaknya—terkikik kecil itupun mengikuti Hinata yang telah masuk kedalam apartemen mereka

"Woaaah! Apa yang kau bawa Ino,Sakura?" tanya Tenten dengan semangat saat melihat Hinata,Ino,Dan Sakura yang membawa kantung belanjaan besar ditangannya

Temari menggeleng, "Pasti baju-baju _laknat _itu." kata Temari

Ino mendecak, "Oh ayolah,_darl._ Ini tak laknat sama sekali," kata Ino sambil menumpahkan isi dari kantung belanjaannya di sofa merah mereka, "lagipula—ini bagus kok, Lihat _lingerie_ merah disana!," kata Ino sambil menunjuk lingerie merah yang sangat bagus—menurut Ino

Sakura terkikik—kembali, "Hey, Ini buat kita semua," kata Sakura lalu menumpahkan isi dari kantung belanjaannya yang isinya sama—_underwear _dan_ lingerie_

Hinata merona melihat pakaian dalam yang bertebaran di sofa mereka itu, "I-Ino-_chan_, B-Boleh aku memiliki yang b-berwarna ungu disana?," tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah lingerie ungu muda tipis

Ino mengangguk—sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak, "H-Hinata, Kau tak kerasukan,Kan?" tanyanya

Hinata menggeleng, "T-Tidak. Memangnya k-kenapa I-Ino-_chan?_," tanya Hinata kikuk

Sakura terkekeh, "Kau tahu Hina-_chan_? tadi Ino-_pig_ ngotot bahwa setelah kau melihat semua pakaian ini kau akan pingsan dengan wajah merona—pffft," kata Sakura yang tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya

Temari mendecak, "Tck. Kalian ini! Hinata gadis paling baik disini, Kalian masih sempat-sempatnya menggunjingkannya," kata Temari, "ah, Aku mau yang ini," kata Temari sambil menunjuk sepasang _underwear_ berwarna hitam

Tenten menggeleng-geleng, "Ini..." kata Tenten yang membuat teman-temannya penasaran, "ini—sangat bagus!" lanjut Tenten yang membuat teman-temannya _sweatdrop_.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru,dan Sai berkumpul di rumah Naruto, Nampaknya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius

"T-Teme..." panggil Naruto dengan suara yang gugup

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke

"D-Dia... kembali." ucap Naruto yang membuat keempat temannya membelalak

Neji nampaknya masih belum yakin, "Naruto, Kau tahu dari mana?," tanya Neji

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah koran yang sepertinya koran—otou-san nya itu, Disitu terpampang tulisan 'Watanabe Shion alias super model Victoria's secret sedang berada di konoha', Kontan saja Shikamaru—yang tadi nampaknya mengantuk sekarang seperti orang yang habis di beri satu lusin kopi—alias sangat segar.

"Nampaknya ia akan sekolah di sekolah kita," kata Sai lalu menunjuk sebuah tulisan di artikel tersebut yang menuliskan bahwa Shion akan bersekolah di KEHS

Shikamaru menyeringai kecil, "Nampaknya—akan jadi permainan seru,eh?" tanyanya yang membuat teman-temannya menengok kearahnya

Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan, "Tch. Shika, Ini semakin menjadi sulit," kata Sasuke

Sai hanya tersenyum—masam, "Sasuke, Kurasa Shion mengincar dirimu," kata Sai

Naruto menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai, "Aku setuju dengan Sai," ucapnya, "hey daripada meneruskan pembicaraan _absurd_ ini—kita lebih baik makan malam dulu dibawah," ajak Naruto.

Akhirnya malam itu diisi oleh kegundahan hati yang tertutupi wajah datar sang _raven _dan keceriaan yang _mungkin_ bisa jadi malapetaka dihari esok untuk sang _emerald_.

In the morning at KHS

Setelah lepas dari keributan fans-fans mereka. Kesepuluh muda-mudi ini memasuki kelas dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya—hari ini Sasuke dkk tidak meninggalkan kelas, Bahkan Naruto mengajak Hinata ber-interaksi.

"H-Hinata..." rasanya sulit untuk Naruto memanggil nama yang sudah 3 tahun jarang ia sebut, Namun ia tetap memaksakan untuk berbicara dengan gadis indigo itu

Hinata menoleh—dengan ekspresi kagetnya ia menjawab sapaan pemuda pirang itu, "_N-Nani _Naruto-san?," jawab Hinata, Naruto terhenyak karna Hinata sudah tak memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun' seperti dahulu kala.

_3 tahun tak memperdulikan seorang gadis yang sangat mencintaimu—bukankah itu terlalu kejam Naruto? Pantas gadis-mu itu tak memanggilmu dengan lembut seperti dahulu kala_

Ketiga sahabat Hinata tampak memperhatikan Naru-Hina yang sepertinya sedang serius itu, "Hey, Kau tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka?," tanya Tenten

Ino menggidikan bahunya, "Nanti juga dia bercerita kepada kita," kata Ino yang disetujui teman-temannya.

Back to Naruto&Hinata

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Naruto mantap, Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang membuat Naruto sadar. Betapa bodohnya orang yang menyia-nyiakan gadis cantik seperti Hinata—tapi... Naruto menyia-nyiakan Hinata,_right_?

Hinata tersenyum, "_Nani_? Bicaralah," kata Hinata lembut

Tatapan Naruto berubah serius, "Ini tentang temanmu, Sakura. Aku langsung _to the point_ saja. Shion mengincar Sakura, Beritahu ini padanya, Jangan sampai lupa,Hinata." kata Naruto lalu langsung melenggang pergi ke tempat duduknya

Hinata PoV

"H-Hinata..." suara itu membuatku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, Aku sedikit terbelalak melihat 'dia' ada didepanku

Dengan gugup aku menjawab, "N-Nani Naruto-san?," kataku—sebenarnya aku ingin memanggilnya dengan suffiks '-kun' seperti dahulu—tetapi... aku rasa hubungan aku dan 'dia' merenggang seiring waktu berjalan, Jadi kuputuskan aku memanggilnya dengan suffiks '-san', Aku sedikit terhenyak saat melihat Naruto-kun berubah murung saat aku memanggilnya seperti itu, Aku tak ingin memperdulikannya—karna hatiku akan hancur—kembali.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Naruto mantap

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto, "Nani? Bicaralah," kataku dengan intonasi lembut

Tatapan Naruto berubah serius, "Ini tentang temanmu, Sakura. Aku langsung to the point saja. Shion mengincar Sakura, Beritahu ini padanya, Jangan sampai lupa,Hinata." kata Naruto lalu langsung melenggang pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Aku menghela nafas dalam hati. _Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun tak berbicara denganku seperti dahulu? Dulu kami saling mencintai bukan? Lalu kenapa Naruto-kun dingin terhadapku? Mana suffiks '-chan' yang selalu hadir setiap ia memanggilku? Mana Naruto-kun yang dulu selalu ceria? Kenapa Naruto-kun tak ingin berbicara banyak denganku? Mungkinkah ia ikut benci kepadaku—maksudnya kami? Tapi tak mungkin karna ia memberi informasi tentang itu—kan?_. Beribu pertanyaan hadir di benakku karna memikirkan Naruto, Tanpa sadar—aku sudah menghancurkan kembali puing-puing dihatiku yang sudah hancur.

Flashback On

_Seorang gadis indigo kecil tengah memainkan piano diruang musik, Ia terlalu menghayati permainannya sampai tak sadar jika ada yang memperhatikan._

"_Hai!" suara ceria itu mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang bermain Piano_

"_E-Eh?," Hinata bingung melihat seorang lawan jenis berambut blonde yang sedang menampilkan cengirannya_

"_Permainan pianomu sangat bagus! Aku sampai terkagum-kagum!" kata bocah blonde itu_

_Hinata merona, "A-Arigatou..." katanya_

"_Ah iya, Namaku Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 5 B," kata Naruto_

"_A-Aku Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 5 A," kata Hinata, Mereka yang masih kecil tak sadar jika benang takdir sudah mengikat diantara mereka_

_6 bulan menjelang mereka semakin dekat, Naruto yang mendapat saran dari Sai agar segera menyatakan cintanya ke Hinatapun dilakukannya, Walapun mereka masih kecil, Tetapi mereka tak menganggapnya cinta monyet belaka._

"_Hinata-chan..." kata Naruto yang telah menemukan Hinata diruang musik_

"_Nani?" _

"_A-Aku menyukaimu!" teriak Naruto_

"_E-Eh?..." Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa merona_

"_M-Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?," tanya Naruto gugup_

_Hinata mengangguk, "A-Aku mau!" kata Hinata_

_Mereka yang masih kecil tak mengetahui apa itu cinta. Mereka berdua mengartikannya sebagai sahabat dekat. Jadi mereka tak bisa dianggap kekasih,bukan?_

_8 bulan kemudian..._

_Hinata yang sudah kelas satu junior High school bersama Naruto kini jarang bertemu, Pernah suatu kali saat ia sedang duduk di pohon belakang sekolah, Ia ditemui oleh Naruto_

"_Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto, Hinata senang bukan main saat mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah pujaan hatinya_

"_Kurasa kita tak bisa terus melanjutkan hubungan ini." senyum diwajah Hinata perlahan memudar, "Sasuke dan Sakura... mereka..." kata Naruto menggantung_

_Hinata mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya sangat sakit, "Ha'i tak apa, Aku mengerti. Kita sudah selesai,kan? Aku pamit, Jaa~" kata Hinata lalu meninggalkan Naruto_

_Mulai saat itu, Tak ada lantunan piano ceria. Yang ada hanyalah lantunan melodi menyayat hati yang selalu dimainkan oleh Hinata._

Flashback off.

"Hinata-_chan_? Kau kenapa? Sudah bel," kata Temari yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku.

End Hinata PoV

"Hinata-_chan_? Kau kenapa? Sudah bel," kata Temari yang membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya

"A-Ah—_ha'i_," kata Hinata setengah gugup

5 menit kemudian, Ibiki-_sensei_ datang dan mengajar pelajaran fisika.

'Kringgggg' bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat, Segera saja Ibiki-_sensei_ keluar dari kelas ke-10 manusia yang masih berada diruangan tersebut

"Hinata-_chan,_ Ino_-pig_, Tema-_chan_, Ten-_chan_," panggil Sakura yang membuat keempat empunya nama menengok, "istirahat diruang 5 flowers, Aku ingin membahas sesuatu," kata Sakura, Kontan saja teman-temannya mengangguk sebagai tanda 'Iya'

5 flowers room

"Jadi Saki-_chan_ ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Hinata _to the point_

"Ini menyangkut tadi,Hinata. Apa yang Naruto bicarakan denganmu?" tanya Sakura langsung

"Oh itu—tadi Naruto-_kun_ mengatakan bahwa S-Shion-_san_ mengincarmu," kata Hinata gugup karna takut

Ino yang sedang meminum milkshake langsung terbelalak, "Nani?! Mengincar?," tanya Ino yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata

Sakura terkekeh, "Haah~, Jadi gadis itu sekolah disini hanya untuk mengincarku,eh?," kata Sakura sarktastik

Temari menatap Sakura serius, "Jadi gadis murahan itu bersekolah disini? Kau tahu dari mana?," tanya Temari

Sakura memandang balik Temari, "Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi di kelas X-A," kata Sakura

"Lalu—_Saki_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?," tanya Tenten

Sakura hanya menyeringai tipis, "Entahlah. Oh ya, Hinata, Apakah kau merasa terganggu dengan keadaan ini? Maksudku—kau jadi tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Naruto," kata Sakura yang sudah menghilangkan seringaiannya

Hinata memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan hampa, "Entahlah—jujur, Aku memang tak suka jika kita terus bermusuhan seperti ini, Namun bagiku luka yang Sasuke-_kun_ berikan kepadamu itu membuatku benci kepada mereka. Aku tahu aku naif jika mengatakan bahwa aku membenci mereka—karna pada dasarnya aku tak bisa membenci mereka, Terutama Naruto-_kun_." kata Hinata sendu

Sakura merasa bersalah, "_Gomenne,_Hinata. Aku terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu, Terimakasih karna sudah menjagaku sebagai teman dengan baik," kata Sakura

Ino juga memandang sendu Hinata, "Maafkan aku juga, Hina-_chan_. Padahal selama ini kau baik padaku—tetapi aku suka menggodamu," kata Ino

Tenten dan Temari tersenyum, "Hey,Hey. Hentikan keadaan _awkward_ ini," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum—lembut mungkin?.

Tak terasa sudah 45 menit berjalan semenjak kejadian 'Maaf-maaf-an' tadi. Sekarang Sakura dkk telah duduk dikursi kelasnya masing masing, Semuanya plus Sasuke dkk memperhatikan pelajaran yang dibimbing oleh Kurenai-_sensei_

Sakura yang nampak bosan dengan situasi ini mengetuk-ngetukan pulpennya di bukunya pelan, Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memangku tangannya didagu sambil memperhatikan Kurenai-_sensei_, Tiba-tiba aku teringat masalaluku yang indah bersama Sasuke.

Flashback On

_Seorang gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun sedang bermain di taman sendirian. Karna keinginannya yang ingin bermain sendiri—gadis itu mengusir 2 bodyguard-nya dan hanya boleh memperhatikan dari jauh, Tiba-tiba ia melihat kupu-kupu berwarna biru kehitaman yang sangat cantik, Dengan naluri kekanakannya ia mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. Sehingga ia tak menyadari jika ada batu kecil dihadapannya yang membuat ia tersandung._

"_A-Akh!" rintih Sakura kecil yang sedang kesakitan sambil memegang lututnya yang penuh darah, Bodyguardnya mungkin tak sadar jika ia terjatuh jadi ia seperti ini, Memegang lututnya yang penuh darah itu, Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Pasalnya ada seorang pemuda kecil bersurai raven yang datang kepadanya sambil berlari_

"_Kau tak apa?" tanya si surai raven yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya_

"_Ittai..." kata Sakura sambil menangis, Segera saja si surai raven itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku belakang celanannya, Ia membersihkan luka itu lalu mengikat sapu tangan itu dibagian lutut Sakura yang terluka_

"_Nah sudah selesai, Kalau berjalan hati hati ya!" ucap si surai raven_

"_A-Arigatou..." kata Sakura sambil merona, "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura_

"_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."_

Flashback off

Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke dimasalalu—saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan saat pertama kali seorang Haruno Sakura merasakan cinta pertama yang masih dibawanya hingga kini.

"Sasuke..." tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama seseorang yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya itu.

_Akankah Sakura membukakan pintu maaf bagi Sasuke? Atau mungkin muncul konflik baru diantara mereka? Who's know?_

* * *

_**TBC~~**_

_**Yeaaah~! *menari hula-hula dengan stressnya* Hai Minna-san~! Gimana ini? Bagus gak? :D. Aku udah kasih Hint Naru-Hina disana. Yap! NaruHina mantanan! *ups*. Oke segitu aja bacotannya. Asya bales review dulu ok? *grins***_

_**Racchan Cherry-desu: Ha'i~! Tetep ikutin fict Asya yang satu ini ya hehe :D**_

_**Febri feven: Ini udah update~ silahkan baca:)**_

_**Hanazono Yuri: Ini udah update*grins***_

_**Salam**_

_**Asya Himeka.**_

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haiii~! Ketemu lagi sama Author gajelas ini :D Ini chappie 4 nya hohoho :D. Sebenernya Asya itu udah bikin chappie 3 dan 4 dari Asya bikin chappie 2, Tapi garagara masalah sekolah Asya jadi lama (banget) updatenya. Sesuai saran para reviewers endingnya itu—biip—Yaudah sekarang baca ya! *grins***_

* * *

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T—maybe(?)

Genre: Romance,Hurt,Friendship,And Drama

Pair: SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,NejiTen,ShikaTema

Warn!: Typo(s),AU,And many more

.

.

.

* * *

**Sakura's worst memories**

* * *

_Sebelumnya di chapter 3_

_Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke dimasalalu—saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Dan saat pertama kali seorang Haruno Sakura merasakan cinta pertama yang masih dibawanya hingga kini._

"_Sasuke..." tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama seseorang yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya itu._

Take 4: That girl.

Ino yang bertempat duduk di belakang Sakura—Menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah menggumamkan sesuatu, "Psst," bisiknya yang membuat Sakura menoleh, "kau menggumamkan apa?," bisik Ino pelan di telinga Sakura

Sakura tersenyum—tipis, "Sa-su-ke," ucap Sakura pelan, Ino yang tadinya ingin memprotes tak jadi karna Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah melayangkan protesnya terlebih dahulu kepada mereka.

"Haruno-_Ojousama_, Yamanaka-_Ojousama_, Mohon diperhatikan" kata Kurenai-_sensei _sopan, Otomatis Sakura dan Ino yang nama marga-nya dipanggil langsung memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan Kurenai-_sensei_.

Tak terasa 4 jam berlalu sejak Kurenai-_sensei_ meninggalkan kelas dan digantikan oleh Ebisu-_sensei_ yang saat ini sudah keluar dari kelas Sakura dan Sasuke dkk

"Saki-_chan,_ Aku ingin ke Konoha Mall. Boleh?" tanya Hinata

Sakura mengangguk, "_Ha'i_ Hina-_chan_. Berhubung aku lapar, Jadi ayo." ajak Sakura, Teman-Temannya yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk, Lalu mereka keluar memasuki mobil mereka masing masing—oh! Aku lupa menjelaskan bahwa parkiran KEHS berada di _basement _bawah tepat di samping KEHS. Jadi jika Sakura dan teman-temannya sudah turun dari mobil, Mereka harus berjalan kaki sebentar jika ingin sampai ke koridor—atau lebih tepatnya _Hall_ sekolah mereka.

Sementara itu di Kiseki no Sedai

"_Teme_~! Ayo makan di Konoha Mall!" ajak Naruto semangat sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Sasuke

"Terserah yang lain," kata Sasuke dengan intonasi datar

"Aku mau tidur—Hoaaamm," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap

Sai menyeletuk, "Carilah sedikit aktifitas selain tidur,Shika." ucapnya santai sambil memasang wajah _pokerface_

"Aku setuju, Tapi jangan terlalu berlama-lama, Aku masih ada jadwal karate sore ini," kata Neji

Tatapan Naruto berubah serius, "Neji—kau masih dekat dengan Tenten?," tanyanya

Neji menggeleng pelan, "Tidak." sahutnya mantap, "Tenten tak pernah berbicara lagi, Jika disuruh _sparring _bersama—ia lebih memilih mencari pasangan lain," ujar Neji

"Hfffh, _Mendokusei. _Ayolah, Aku ingin tidur dengan segera," kata Shikamaru, Ia lalu keluar menuju parkiran mobil bersama teman-temannya.

**Konoha mall Soba's restaurant**

Hari ini Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata,dan Temari pulang cepat karna hari Kamis, Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sekolahnya jika hari Kamis mereka sampai tengah hari saja. Karna biasanya hari Kamis terjadi rapat mingguan.

"Hey, Kita jangan terlalu lama, Aku ada latihan Karate hari ini," ujar Tenten sambil mengaduk-aduk jus melonnya

"Kau—" kata Sakura menggantung, "Kau—masih dekat dengan Neji,eh?," tanya Sakura

"Tidak." kata Tenten dengan intonasi datar, "Aku tak pernah _sparring_ dengannya lagi. Aku lebih memilih bersama orang lain jika aku dipasangkan dengannya," kata Tenten

Hinata sepertinya tertarik dengan topik ini, "N-Neji-_niisan_ tak berbicara denganmu lagi?," tanya Hinata khawatir karna sebagai sahabat dan sepupu Neji ia bingung harus membela yang mana

_Belum kujelaskan 'kan?_—Hinata adalah sepupu Neji. Ayahanda Hinata alias Hiashi Hyuuga merupakan pemimpin dari Hyuuga corp, Ayah Neji adalah wakil direktur utama—walaupun ayahanda Neji—alias Hizashi Hyuuga lebih tua daripada Ayahanda Hinata, Ia lebih memilih menjadi wakil direktur. Karna menjadi pemimpin itu sulit—_katanya._ Neji dan Hinata lahir ditahun yang sama, Mereka hanya berbeda 2 bulan yang pasti—lebih tua Neji.

Ino ikut menyeletuk, "_Nope. _Tenten tak pernah berbicara dengan Neji lagi. Iya 'kan?," tanyanya sambil melirik kearah Tenten

Temari yang sedaritadi nampak tenang-tenang saja berubah menjadi heboh, "Hey lihat itu!," kata Temari heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk atas kepala Hinata. Namun—bukan kepala Hinata yang aneh, Tetapi karna Temari melihat '_mereka_' memasuki restaurant bintang 3 ini.

"Shion—" gumam Sakura saat melihat gadis itu bersama kedua temannya yang berambut merah memasuki restaurant ini

Shion yang nampak melihat Sakura tersenyum senang—atau bisa dibilang menyeringai, "Oh ada Haruno-_Ojousama_ disini,eh?" tanyanya retoris

Ino mendecih pelan, "Tch. Untuk apa _that bitch _itu kesini?," tanyanya kepada teman-temannya yang disambut gidikkan bahu teman-temannya

Sementara itu...

"_Teme_, Aku ingin Soba," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah restaurant didalam Konoha Mall

"Ayo kesana," ajak Sai yang diikuti teman-temannya

Ketika memasuki restaurant tersebut—Sasuke kaget karna bertemu dengan '_dia_' yang tak ingin ditemuinya lagi

"S-Sasuke..."

"Sakura..."

"S-Shion..."

Ketiga nama itu dipanggil oleh ketiga orang yang berbeda, Kontan suasana didalam sana menjadi tegang, "_Yare-yare_. Ayolah, Ini menjadi _awkward_," desah Naruto yang jengah dalam keadaan seperti ini

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di samping tempat duduk 5 flowers, Lalu ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa

"Hee~, Sampai kapan kau mau sembunyi dariku Sa-su-ke-_kun_?" gumam Shion pelan yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Karin dan Saara—dua teman berambut merah Shion yang tadi datang ke _restaurant _ini

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Shion?" tanya Saara

"Entahlah. Yang jelas aku akan menjadi _nightmare_ bagi mereka" kata Shion

"Kau yakin?," tanya Karin ragu, "Maksudku—mereka punya kekuasaan penuh,Shion. Mereka bisa mendamprat kita bertiga begitu saja," terang Karin

Shion menghela nafas, "Hhhh~. Memangnya hanya yang berkuasa saja yang bisa?," tanya Shion retoris, "akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa." jelas Shion yang terlalu yakin—_eh?_

Tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 03.00. Artinya Tenten harus segera memulai latihan karatenya, "_Minna_, Aku duluan." pamitnya lalu keluar begitu saja dari kawasan tersebut, Diikuti oleh Neji—yang notabene satu perguruan dengan Tenten.

In Karate's training school.

Tenten yang hanya memakai _tanktop _abu-abu dengan celana karate itu menggubet tangannya dengan perban, Untuk melindungi tangannya yang pastinya akan—meninju itu. Memang jika hanya berlatih Tenten tak pernah memakai baju khusus karatenya, Karna baginya—ia hanya akan memakai itu dalam kejuaraan.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya, "Tenten..." suara _baritone_ berat itu membuat Tenten menoleh ia terkejut—maksudku sedikit terkejut

Tenten menanggapinya datar, "_Nani_?," katanya Sambil menoleh kearah Neji

"Aku ingin bertanding bersamamu." Pemuda itu—langsung mengutarakan maksudnya

"Kau yakin?," tanya Tenten sambil menyeringai meremehkan, "jangan salahkan aku jika kau lebam," kata Tenten

"Baiklah" kata Neji lalu keluar dari tempat Tenten berganti baju.

.

Tenten dan Neji sekarang berhadapan sambil memasang kuda-kuda, Nampaknya mereka (sangat) serius menjalani _sparring_ ini. Oh—jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa Tenten melawan laki-laki apalagi Neji—yang notabene juara karate nasional putra. Tapi—kalian ingat? Tenten adalah juara karate nasional putri, Jadi para pelatih mereka sudah biasa melihat mereka bertarung—eh?biasa?, Yap! Dulu mereka sebelum '_kejadian itu'_ terjadi Neji dan Tenten adalah sahabat yang (sangat) akrab. Tenten dulu mengikuti karate sewaktu sekolah dasar awalnya karna Neji—pemuda itu membuat Tenten kagum atas beladiri yang ia tampilkan.

_Flashback on_

_Seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun bernama Akiyama Tenten sedang mengitari kawasan Hyuuga. Ia kesini bersama kedua orang tuanya yang membicarakan bisnis dengan ayahanda Neji—yang pada waktu itu belum ia kenal. Tepat saat ia berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan bergaya jepang, Ia melihat seorang pemuda kecil—ya kira-kira seumurannya tengah berlatih sendiri menendang dan meninju samsak, Ia kagum dengan kemampuan laki-laki itu. Jadi ia dekati saja._

"_Summimasen?" ucap Tenten sopan kearah pemuda itu_

"_Mm?" pemuda itu menengok, Hal pertama yang masih diingat oleh Tenten sampai sekarang adalah matanya yang seindah mutiara itu_

"_A-Ano... kau bisa beladiri?," tanya Tenten sambil merona tipis_

"_Tentu saja. Kau bisa?," tanya pemuda itu_

"_T-Tidak... namamu siapa?," tanya Tenten_

"_Neji. Hyuuga Neji." kata Neji_

"_Aku Akiyama Tenten! Salam kenal!" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum_

_Neji tersenyum tipis, "Kau mau kuajarkan beladiri?," tanya Neji, Yang disambut anggukan semangat Tenten _

"_Kau kalau tidak salah sekolah di Konoha elementary kelas B kan?," tanya Tenten _

_Neji mengangguk, "Benar. Mulai saat ini aku akan mengajarkanmu berlatih karate setiap sepulang sekolah._

_2 tahun kemudian... _

_Tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap hari selama dua tahun. Mereka tak menyadari bahwasannya sudah tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara mereka, Namun saat memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, Neji dan Tenten sudah jarang bertemu. Dua bulan kemudian setelah kejadian Sasuke dan Sakura mereka sudah tak pernah bertemu lagi. Tenten yang saat itu duduk sendiri dihalaman belakang sekolah dasarnya—lebih tepatnya mengingat kenangannya bersama Neji disini. _

_Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya, "Tenten?" sapa pemuda itu _

_Tenten menoleh—ia melihat pemuda yang sudah hampi 4 bulan dirindukannya ini, "Nani?," tanya Tenten_

"_Kurasa...kita tak bisa berlatih bersama seperti dahulu lagi, Kau tahu kan Sasuke dan Saku—" perkataan Neji terpotong oleh perkataan Tenten_

"_Ya." potong Tenten cepat_

"_Maafkan aku, Aku tak bisa berlatih denganmu ataupun bertemu denganmu lagi,Tenten." kata Neji _

_Tenten menunduk—Ia segera berdiri menepis tangan Neji yang masih menempel dibahunya, "Baiklah..." kata Tenten, "Tapi pastikan aku lebih hebat darimu nanti!" kata Tenten lalu berlari menjauhi Neji yang menatap Tenten sendu_

_Tanpa Neji sadari—Tenten tengah menangis sambil menunduk tadi. 3 hari setelah kejadian itu, Tenten dan Neji dipertemukan kembali di sekolah pengajaran karate, Namun sepertinya Tenten selalu menghindarinya._

Flashback Off

"Satu...dua...tiga!" peluit sang pelatih berbunyi, Menandakan bahwa Neji dan Tenten harus segera bertanding

Sekelebat ingatan Tenten mempengaruhinya, 'Kenapa jadi sentimentil begini disaat yang tak tepat?' batinnya meracau, Namun ia memperkuat kuda-kudanya sekali lagi

Neji tahu apa yang dialami 'Temannya' sewaktu kecil itu, "Serang aku." kata Neji yang membuat Tenten mengadah kepadanya, "Serang aku. Bukannya kau dulu ingin membuktikan bahwa kau lebih hebat dariku?" kata Neji

Provokasi Neji membuahkan hasil, Tenten langsung menerjang Neji dengan tendangannya yang Tenten sengaja tak ia kencangkan, Neji menatap Tenten yang menunduk.

Neji lalu berkata kembali, "Seperti inikah Akiyama Tenten yang juara nasional itu? Payahnya," kata Neji yang membuat sekitarnya memperhatikan mereka berdua

Tenten tak punya pilihan. Ia tak suka direndahkan—tetapi ia tak bisa melukai orang yang sangat disayanginya ini, "Hyaaaaa~!" Tenten yang sudah gelap mata langsung menerjang Neji, Neji masih bisa menangkisnya. Tenten menendang lagi, Sampai suatu ketika Neji tak bisa menangkis lalu tersungkur.

Tenten PoV

Aku melihat Neji yang tersungkur sambil mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari bibirnya.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_

_Kenapa aku menyakitinya?_

_Kenapa aku terlalu bernafsu menghancurkannya?_

_Bukannya ia yang dulu telah menghancurkanku?_

Kurasakan kakiku melemas, Aku menunduk menyembunyikan air mataku dengan satu tanganku yang menutupi satu mataku yang tak terlindungi poniku, Kulihat Neji berdiri sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Tenten?" panggil dia

"Tenten?"_ oh tidak—aku tak siap menangis dihadapannya_

"Tenten!" panggilnya dengan sedikit bentakan, Aku mengadah keatas membiarkan air mata mengalir dipipiku, Kulihat matanya melebar kaget saat melihat aku menangis.

Normal PoV

"Tenten!" panggil Neji yang mulai bingung atas sikap Tenten yang agak aneh itu, Tenten mengadah memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang basah, Neji melebarkan kedua matanya, Ia lalu segera—err—memeluk gadis itu yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

Kaki Tenten melemas saat dirasanya rasa hangat membanjiri tubuhnya, Ia tak membalas pelukan Neji tapi ia menggumamkan maaf berkali kali, "Maaf Neji, Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Kumohon maaf," gumam Tenten berkali kali

Neji menggeleng, "_Iie. Daijoubu_."

Tenten segera melepas pelukan Neji dan kembali ke ruang ganti pakaian—sepertinya ia ingin pulang karna tak kuat berlatih lagi.

"Dasar," Neji menggumam

Besoknya...

Tenten yang sudah baikan itu datang kesekolah—matanya sembab. Ia tak perduli para fans-nya yang menatapnya bingung ia terus melangkah maju kedalam kelas

"TENTEN! KAU KENAPA?!" oke—ini teriakkan si tukang dandan a.k.a Ino Yamanaka

"Kau kenapa, Ten?," tanya Temari

"T-Ten-chan k-kenapa?," tanya Hinata

"Duduk sini,Tenten." ajak Sakura

Tenten mematuhi perintah Sakura, Ia lalu duduk dibangkunya, "Ceritakan padaku," kata Sakura

Tenten menggeleng, "Di ruang 5 flowers saja," kata Tenten serak—seperti habis menangis semalaman, Mereka mengangguk lalu memasuki ruang 5 flowers yang berada di lantai teratas sekolah mereka.

In 5 flowers room.

"Oh begitu," kata Sakura sambil mangut-mangut tanda mengerti setelah Tenten menceritakan semua yang terjadi

"Ah tentang Neji aku tak perduli! Yang penting sekarang aku akan mendandani mu agar kau seperti semula!," heboh Ino sambil mengeluarkan beberapa alat make-up, Tenten mengangguk—lagian siapa yang mau jika matanya bengkak?

"Kau heboh sekali,Ino." kata Temari

"Aku tak heboh! Wajahnya memang berada di level _horrible_ saat ini!" kata Ino yang sedang menutulkan bedak pada wajah Tenten

"T-Ten-chan... Aku akan b-bilang Neji-_niisan_ ya?," kata Hinata

"Jangan." kata Tenten tegas sarat akan bentakan

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Aku tak mau dibilang lemah," kata Tenten sambil menunduk yang membuat Ino terpaksa menaikkan dagu Tenten agar bisa didandani.

Sementara itu...

"Sasuke-kun~!" panggil seorang gadis pirang yang langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke erat

"Kelasmu bukan disini, Pergilah," usir Neji yang membuat Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Biarkan saja," kata Shion yang masih bergelayutan manja dilengan Sasuke

"Shion." panggil Sasuke yang membuat Shion menoleh, "Pergilah. Aku muak melihatmu," kata Sasuke, Kontan Shion langsung keluar dari kelas Sasuke

"Hey, _Teme._ Itu tadi penolakan yang menyakitkan—pfftt," kata Naruto sambil menahan tawanya.

_Lalu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Akankah Sasuke dan Sakura menuntaskan masalah dengan Shion? Atau mungkin__masalah ini menjadi berentet?_

* * *

_**TBC~~**_

_**Hai~! Maaf ya kalo belum kerasa SasuSaku nya._. ini lagi fokus sama masa lalu anggota 5 flowers yang kena imbas perang dinginnya SasuSaku. Tapi di chappie 5 aku usahain biar SasuSaku nonjol. Ah iya! Saran. Mau masalalu ShikaTema duluan apa SaIno duluan?*grins*. Udah segitu aja. RnR minna-chan~!**_

_**RnR?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hai~! Balik sama Asya Himeka yang abal ini *le ngakak*, Makasih ya buat pujiannya di chap yang lalu-lalu hehe :D, Asya cukup bersyukur sampe sekarang belom nerima flame dari para reader tercinta Asya hwehehehe:3 tapi jangan ampe sih ya—oke, Sebenernya Asya gak mood bikin chap ini tapi gara-gara denger lagu Skyfall dan Set fire to the rain jadinya—hwehehe :3, Yaudah langsung baca ya!**_

* * *

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T—M?

Genre: Romance, Drama, (Littlebit) Hurt/comfort

Pair: SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,ShikaTema,NejiTen

Warn!: AU,Typo(s),DLL.

.

.

.

**Sakura's worst memories**

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Sakura's worst memories..._

"_Biarkan saja," kata Shion yang masih bergelayutan manja dilengan Sasuke_

"_Shion." panggil Sasuke yang membuat Shion menoleh, "Pergilah. Aku muak melihatmu," kata Sasuke, Kontan Shion langsung keluar dari kelas Sasuke_

"_Hey, Teme. Itu tadi penolakan yang menyakitkan—pfftt," kata Naruto sambil menahan tawanya._

Take 4: This is the end—or—no?

.

"Tenten, Wajahmu mendingan," ucap Temari saat Ino sudah selesai mendandaninya

Oh Tenten harus berterimakasih kali ini kepada Ino—walaupun Ino kadang suka memarahinya karna gayanya—setidaknya dia banyak membantu dalam urusan penampilan.

Tenten lalu melihat kearah kaca yang ada diruangannya, "Terimakasih, Ino." Ucapnya kepada Ino yang terlihat sedang merapihkan alat-alat _make up_

"Jadi—" Sakura memulai percakapan, "apa ini semua salahku? Maksudku kalian banyak terluka karnaku," setelah mengatakan itu Sakura menunduk

"Bicara apa kau, _Forehead_?, Kau melantur?," tanya Ino yang bingung dengan sikap Sakura

"Aku tak melantur, _Pig_. Aku serius," Sakura menatap Ino serius, "Masa indahmu dengan Sai juga hancur karnaku," ucap Sakura, Kemudian Ino mendadak berhenti merapihkan alatnya itu dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Sakura tahu. Ia sangat tahu. Ino tak suka apapun yang menyangkut masalalu indahnya dengan Sai, Ketika digunjingkan, Ia lebih memilih tersenyum dan berkata "Masa lalu itulah yang sudah lalu, Sekarang ya sekarang." Ucap Ino jika digunjingkan.

_Flashback..._

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun berjalan sendiri di halaman belakang sekolahnya, Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sekiranya seumuran, Karna ia hari ini tak ingin dikawal oleh bodyguard-nya, Ia jadi bebas berkeliaran sendiri disekolahnya di jam makan siang ini. Saat Ino mendekat kearah anak laki-laki itu, Angin musim semi bertiup—meniup pohon Sakura yang anak laki-laki itu tempati jadilah beberapa helai Sakura bertiup menaungi pemuda itu—Ino merona, Mengetahui betapa tampannya laki-laki itu, Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyapanya._

"_Hai!" sapa Ino ceria, Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatan melukisnya_

"_Hai, Kau siapa?," tanya si pemuda dengan tampang bingung_

"_Aku Ino Yamanaka!" kata Ino lalu duduk disamping pemuda itu, "Kalau kau siapa?," tanya Ino_

"_Aku, Sai. Shimura Sai." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum yang membuat Ino merona selama beberapa detik_

"_A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?," tanya Ino gugup_

"_Melukis. Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Dan Shikamaru sibuk, Aku jadi kesini sendirian," ucap Sai_

"_Kau suka melukis?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar_

"_Aku suka, Sangat suka," ucap Sai sambil menatap lukisannya_

"_Boleh kulihat?," tanya Ino yang disambut anggukan Sai, "Woaaa! Indah sekali pohon sakura-nya," ucap Ino sambil memandang lukisan itu dengan mata berbinar_

"_Tapi ada yang kurang," ucap Sai dengan nada ragu, "Aku butuh seseorang yang untuk melengkapi lukisan ini—kurasa kau cocok, Err—maukah kau?," tanya Sai_

"_Eh? Aku?," Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Boleh! Aku mau," ucap Ino, Setelah itu Sai melukisnya dengan apik._

"_Waah! Ini sangat bagus, Sai-kun!" ucap Ino semangat saat melihat lukisan dirinya di kertas itu_

"_T-Terimakasih," ucap Sai sambil merona kecil, "jam makan siang hampir habis, Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Sai sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut antusias oleh Ino._

_Semenjak itu—Ino tak tahu bahwa ia sudah menjadi objek kesukaannya saat melukis, Sai merasakan ada hal yang berbeda ketika ia melihat gadis itu, Kemudian mereka menjadi teman dekat. Sangat dekat. Mereka saling mencintai, Namun mereka terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan—sampai suatu hari rasa itu terpaksa harus hilang._

"_Sai-kun? Ada apa memanggilku?," tanya Ino ketika menemui Sai di pohon pertama kali mereka bertemu_

"_Maaf! Kita tak bisa berteman dan bertemu lagi! Tolong lupakan aku! Jaa!" kata Sai lalu langsung pergi_

"_A-Apa salahku?," tanya Ino sambil menunduk menyembunyikan airmata-nya._

Flashback off.

"Aku bilang aku tak suka mengungkit masa lalu, Sakura," ucap Ino sambil menunduk

"Aku tak bermaksud. Namun—kita tak bisa kabur dari kenyataan begitu saja,Ino." Ucap Sakura dengan nada serius

"Aku tahu dengan jelas," sahut Ino kembali

Hinata yang menyadari bahwa suasana menjadi panas itupun melerai, "I-Ino-chan, S-Sakura-chan, Sudahlah, Kita jadi bolos satu jam pelajaran 'kan?," tanya Hinata

"Benar kata Hinata. Satu jam lagi kita harus kembali," ucap Tenten

"Sakura, Ino. Sudahlah yang lalu-lalu tak usah dibahas, Akupun membenci masa lalu," ucap Temari

_Flashback On_

_Seorang gadis pirang dikuncir empat berjalan dengan riang disebuah bukit belakang sekolahnya. Ia kemudian melihat pemuda kecil yang rambutnya dikuncir satu tinggi sedang tertidur di dekat pohon maple._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya Temari saat mendekati pemuda itu _

"_Hoaaam," pemuda itu tampak menguap, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Mendokusai."_

"_Aku Sabaku no Temari," ucap Temari sambil duduk disamping pemuda itu, "kalau kau?," tanya Temari _

"_Aku Nara Shikamaru," ucap Shikamaru santai, "Sudah ya, Aku ingin tidur," ucap Shikamaru lalu berbaring lagi_

"_T-Tunggu!" kata Temari yang berusaha mencegah Shikamaru yang akan segera tertidur_

"_Apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai merasa jengah akibat aktifitas rutin-nya diganggu oleh gadis asing ini_

"_Kau murid kelas sebelah 'kan?," tanya Temari yang dijawab anggukan malas Shikamaru, "kau si jenius itu kan?," tanya Temari lagi—kali ini Shikamaru diam, "kalau begitu ajarkan aku!" ucap Temari ber-api-api_

"_Hhh,Mendokusai. Aku malas," ucap Shikamaru datar_

"_Kumohon~! Kumohon, Shikamaru-kun!" ucap Temari dengan pandangan sparkle eyes_

_Shikamaru kasihan juga, "Baiklah, Temui aku di jam makan siang setiap hari kamis. Mulai hari ini," ucap Shikamaru_

_Temari bersorak girang, "Yey! Arigatou, Shikamaru-kun!" ucap Temari lalu mengecup pipi Shikamaru cepat, "J-Jaa na~," ucap Temari dengan wajah merona lalu pergi begitu saja._

_Shikamaru merona kecil lalu mengusap pipinya yang habis dikecup itu_

"_Dasar."_

_Beberapa bulan kemudian mereka menjadi dekat, Shikamaru tak merasa jengkel saat 'direpotkan' Temari. Temari juga. Ia sama—mereka senang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka tahu—terlebih karna otak encer dan insting mereka yang sangat kuat, Mereka saling mencintai—namun terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkan._

_Mungkin motto Temari dan Shikamaru adalah: Biarlah seperti ini—selama aku bisa terus bersama-nya—aku akan bahagia. Selamanya._

_Namun kebahagiaan mereka yang katanya 'Selamanya' itu terusik—pasalnya kejadian Sasuke dan Sakura diwaktu mereka junior high school membuat dampak kepada mereka juga. Temari yang notabene sahabat dari Sakura dan Shikamaru yang notabene sahabat dari Sasuke, Mereka bingung—namun mereka memilih jalan utama. Mereka harus berpisah. Ya—mereka harus berpisah. Mereka harus bersikap dewasa, Jika mementingkan keperluan pribadi—mereka takkan maju—dan mereka tahu hal itu, Mereka kemudian memilih jalan dewasa, Jalan yang mungkin dipenuhi kebahagiaan sementara dan pengorbanan hati—selamanya._

"_Shika," panggil Temari saat melihat Shikamaru sedang tertidur di atap sekolah_

"_Hm? Jika ingin menanyakan soal Sasuke dan Sakura, Kumohon jangan memanggilku." Ucap Shikamaru dingin_

"_Justru itu yang aku ingin rundingkan denganmu," ucap Temari dengan lantang_

"_Apa yang ingin dirundingkan? Ini sudah berakhir karna ego temanmu dan temanku itu," ucap Shikamaru tak kalah lantang_

"_M-Maksudmu kita juga berakhir?" tanya Temari_

"_Ya. Kita, Kau dan aku. Kita berakhir, Sekarang," ucap Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tak tega—terlihat dari nadanya yang sarat akan keraguan_

"_S-Shika..." gumam Temari tak percaya, "Aku tahu kita harus berpikir dewasa sebelum waktunya, Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa—kenapa harus mengorbankan kita?!," ucap-nya, Sengaja ia naikkan satu oktaf suaranya—masa bodoh dengan sikap anggun yang selalu ia tampilkan—ia terlalu emosi saat ini._

"_Bukan hanya kita," ucap Shikamaru_

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Temari bingung _

"_Tak hanya aku dan kau. Naruto dan Hinata, Neji dan Tenten, Sai dan Ino juga!" ucap Shikamaru yang terlihat emosi_

"_A-Aku tak percaya mereka mengorbankan diri mereka..." ucap Temari sambil menunduk—menahan air matanya yang akan segera keluar_

"_Kau harus percaya. Ini kenyataan. Kau tak boleh egois dan memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Temari. Bukankah kau yang selalu menjadi ibu bagi teman-temanmu?," tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari_

"_Aku memang egois. Aku akui hal itu. Namun—ah sudahlah, Baiklah jika itu maumu, Aku ingin mengucapkan satu hal, Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak dulu, Doumo Arigatou untuk pelajaran kita dulu dan semuanya." Ucap Temari sambil membungkuk hormat didepan Shikamaru lalu pergi dari situ secepat mungkin._

"_Aku juga," gumam Shikamaru pelan, "Aku mungkin lebih. Kurasa—kita akan bertemu saat nanti, Saat semuanya kembali seperti semula, Gadis merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memandang langit diatasnya._

Flashback off

.

"Aku. Kau. Kita semua. Mempunyai pengalaman buruk dimasalalu—" ucap Tenten, "kumohon—jangan bertengkar karna hal itu," lanjut Tenten

"Hhh~, Baiklah. Maafkan aku,_ pig_." Ucap Sakura yang mengalah

"Aku juga, _Forehead_." Ucap Ino diselingi helaan nafas

"N-Nah, Kalau begini 'kan aku lega," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Lalu—apa yang kita lakukan terhadap Shion?" tanya Ino yang mengalihkan topik

"Ah—aku punya rencana," ucap Temari, "Shion mengejarmu dan Sasuke bukan?," tanyanya lagi, "Jadi—menurut rencanaku—sebaiknya kau dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan dekat—kau tahu 'kan maksudku?," ucap Temari

"_WHAT THE HELL_!" teriak Sakura tak percaya

"Temari, Kau tahu kan itu tak mungkin terjadi," ucap Ino sambil memandang serius kearah Temari

"K-Kupikir—saran Tema-_chan_ ada benarnya," ucap Hinata yang membuat teman-temannya menatap kearah Hinata

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap curiga kearah Hinata

"Aku mengerti maksudnya." Kata Tenten, "jika kau dan Sasuke dekat, Otomatis Shion takkan mengincar kalian, Keberhasilannya mungkin kecil. Namun apa salahnya mencoba?," lanjut Tenten

"Maksudku juga tadi seperti itu," ucap Temari, "Shion mungkin akan memperparah keadaan ini dengan menggaet Sasuke tepat didepan matamu," ucap Temari.

_Ia tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa dirinya mencintai pemuda itu setengah raga—_

"Aku takkan terpengaruh," ucap Sakura datar

_Tapi—Ia akan terus mengelak. Menjauhi semua kenyataan menyedihkan ini._

"Saki, Kurasa sarannya ada benarnya," ucap Ino, "Cobalah. Aku yang akan berbicara dengan mereka sekarang," lanjut Ino

"Baiklah, Silahkan berbicara dengan mereka, Nona Ino." Ucap Sakura yang tampak mengalah dengan mereka semua.

.

"Sai," panggil Ino saat ia melihat Sai di bukit belakang sekolahnya—tanpa Ino mondar-mandir mencari pemuda itu, Ia sudah hafal betul dimana letaknya di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Apa?" tanya Sai sambil menghentikan aktifitas menggambar-nya dan menatap mata _babyblue_ milik Ino

"Aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu," ucap Ino _to the point_, "ini masalah tentang kita semua." Lanjutnya

"Jika ingin berbicara tentang masa lalu, Aku keberatan." Jawab Sai sambil menatap Ino yang berdiri dihadapannya yang sedang duduk

"Bukan. Aku tak suka mengenang masa lalu," jelas Ino mantap, "bilang pada Sasuke, Dekati Sakura. Jika ia ingin menjauhi Shion yang mengincarnya maka—dekati Sakura." Jelas Ino

"Memangnya ada hubungannya?" tanya Sai

"Jelas ada. Jika Shion mendekati Sasuke otomatis—, Ah sudahlah. Jika dijabarkan ini akan rumit," ucap Ino, "kumohon sampaikan saja," ucap Ino

_Dan kita akan kembali seperti semula, Sai_, Batin Ino menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan, Hanya itu saja?," tanya Sai kembali

"Yap, Hanya itu. Aku pamit, _Jaa_." Ucap Ino lalu melenggang pergi dari situ.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Ino-_chan_." gumam Sai lalu melanjutkan melukis—melukis seseorang yang tadi sudah menghampiri dirinya.

.

Ino melangkah gelisah, Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan dan dibicarakan dengan Sai. Namun ia terlalu malu dan kukuh pada pendiriannya yang sangat egois. Ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju ruangan five flowers.

.

"Sudah." Ucap Ino saat memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Hei, Wajahmu murung. Kau habis berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Temari

"Pasti dengan Sai." Ucap Tenten

Ino mengangguk pelan lalu bertanya—mengalihkan topik, "Hinata mana?," tanyanya

"A-Aku disini Ino-_chan_. Mau c-coklat hangat d-dan kue?," tanya Hinata

"Ah, _Arigatou _coklat-nya, Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil salah satu gelas coklat tersebut, "jadi—Sai bagaimana, Ino?," tanya Sakura kemudian

"Aku tak berbicara banyak. Sedikit." Ucap Ino kemudian mengambil gelas berisi minuman yang disiapkan Hinata tadi

"Jangan terlalu egois, Ino." Saran Tenten

"Kau sendiri tahu apa?," tanya Ino sarktastik, "kau juga mengalami yang sama dengan Neji." Ucap Ino

"Kau—" ucapan Tenten terpotong

"Jangan bertengkar. Baru saja tadi berbaikan," potong Sakura

"Baik, Saki. Kami minta maaf," ucap Ino, "aku terlalu sentimentil dan emosional jika menyangkut tentang masa lalu dan Sai," terang Ino menjelaskan

"Aku juga, Aku memang salah. Aku sendiri juga memang bermasalah dengan masa lalu itu," terang Tenten

"N-Nah, K-Kita makan saja ya," ajak Hinata yang disambut anggukan teman-temannya

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hari ini Orochi-_sensei_ mengajar 'kan?," tanya Temari, "bagaimana reaksinya saat melihat kelas kita kosong seperti itu?," tanya Temari melanjutkan

"Kuharap kita tak dikuliti olehnya," jawab Sakura yang disambut gelak tawa teman-temannya.

_Lalu—bagaimana selanjutnya? Akankah rencana Temari berhasil? Ataukah makin memperburuk keadaan?_

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: maaf kalo kependekan desu ;( Asya udah nyoba sekuat tenaga huehue :"3. Special thanks to: Ayampink karna sudah membuat saya mendapatkan ide :3.

Ongkitang: Sudah lanjut ^^

.9: Ini udah lanjut :)

Febri feven: Oke

Hanna Hoshiko: Oke! Sekarang saya udah selesai-in masalalu2-nya para gadis, Chappie depan aku usahain SasuSaku konfliknya kerasa banget;) baca terus yaa ceritaku!^^

Dan saya juga mau bilang makasih kepada Silent Reader:)

Salam,

Asya Himeka. ( Syabll )

* * *

_**RnR?*smiles***_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T—M?

Genre: Romance,Friendship,And Drama

Pair: SasuSaku,NaruHina,SaIno,ShikaTema,NejiTen.

Warn!: _High-life_, Implisit _words_, AU,Typo(s),DLL.

.

.

.

**Sakura's worst memories.**

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Sakura's Worst Memories..._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Hari ini Orochi-sensei mengajar 'kan?," tanya Temari, "bagaimana reaksinya saat melihat kelas kita kosong seperti itu?," tanya Temari melanjutkan_

"_Kuharap kita tak dikuliti olehnya," jawab Sakura yang disambut gelak tawa teman-temannya._

.

Take 6: Action!

"Kalian ini! Jangan berharap aku takut dengan keluarga kalian yang sangat berjasa disekolah ini, Dan keluarga kau berdua, Uchiha dan Haruno! Aku tahu mereka berdua yang adalah pemilik sekolah ini, Dan kalian orang kaya semua! Namun kalian tak bisa semena-mena di jam pelajaranku, Karna aku yang berkuasa penuh dijam pelajaranku. Paham?!" teriakan Orochimaru menggema disekitar lapangan besar KEHS yang (sangat) besar itu.

_Oh—hell, Inilah akibat dari sering membolos dijam pelajaran. Apalagi guru Killer macam Orochi-sensei, Jadilah Sakura dkk dan Sasuke dkk dihukum seperti ini._

"Hukuman kalian adalah, Kerja kelompok bersama, Carilah lima kingdom dan contoh-contohnya! Aku tak menerima penolakan dan jawaban sama! Kelompok pertama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, Yang kedua, Ino Yamanaka dan Sai Shimura, Yang ketiga, Naruto Namikaze dengan Hinata Hyuuga, Yang ke empat, Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku no Temari, Yang terakhir, Akiyama Tenten dan Neji Hyuuga. Tugas besok harus dikumpulkan," Setelah mengatakan itu, Orochimaru langsung minggat entah kemana meninggalkan siswa dan siswinya yang terbengong ditempat.

"Haahh," helaan nafas Sakura terdengar jelas, "kenapa aku harus sekelompok denganmu?," tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya

"Tak tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar, "nanti sore kerumahku." Ucap Sasuke, Kemudian ia pergi menuju sahabat-sahabatnya yang ikut pergi entah kemana—mungkin ke kelas—_mungkin_.

"Saki, Kau kerumahnya?" tanya Tenten

"Tentu. Kau?" tanya Sakura balik dengan muka yang—err—frustasi

"Aku akan kerumahnya, Tentu saja." Ucap Tenten, "Hinata, Kau bagaimana?" tanya Tenten kepada gadis berambut indigo yang jelas bernama Hinata.

"A-Aku kerumah N-Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata, "T-Tema-_chan_?," tanya Hinata

"Shikamaru." Ucap Temari datar, "_Pig_?" tanya Temari

"Ish! Jangan panggil diriku '_pig_', Aku punya nama, Ino. Aku kerumah Sai," ucap Ino sambil mengelap keringat yang ada dipelipisnya dengan tisu yang dikeluarkannya dari kantung saku almamaternya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ini kesempatan baik loh, Sakura dan Sasuke bisa dekat," terang Tenten semangat yang disambut anggukan kepala teman-temannya—minus Sakura.

.

Ucapan Tenten tadi siang masih terngiang dikepalanya.

_Baik apanya—yang terjadi hanyalah keributan nantinya_, batin Sakura kesal, Sehingga tak sadar ia menghempaskan kakinya kasar di mobil _limousine_ milik keluarganya.

_Of course_. _Lady _Haruno satu ini sedang menuju kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun tak ia kunjungi. Dengan _limousine_ yang disupiri oleh supir pribadi miliknya, Ia hanya tinggal duduk dibelakang dengan anggun. Pakaiannya sudah ia ganti, Dari pakaian sekolah—sekarang ia telah berganti menjadi _dress_ merah muda manis, Rambutnya digelung—menyisakan beberapa anak rambut dileher jenjangnya. Sepatunya, Ia memakai _wedges_ berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

.

"Nona, Sudah sampai," ucap si supir sopan, Kemudian ia berjalan keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang nona muda.

"Silahkan keluar," ucap si supir itu. Sakura mengangguk sopan—kemudian keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan berjalan anggun menuju kediaman Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika ia menjajakan kakinya didepan _mansion_ Uchiha itu, Yang tercetak dikepalanya hanyalah kata 'indah'. Bukannya Sakura tak pernah main ke tempat ini, Dulu. Dulu ia pernah ketempat ini—dan sekarang menyisakan kerinduan berlebih—yang tentunya sudah terobati.

Bagaimana gadis _heiress_ Haruno ini tak kagum? Rumah ber-asitektur Eropa-Jepang ini sangat indah. Berbeda dengan rumah Sakura yang memakai gaya Eropa saja—rumah Sasuke masih bergaya sedikit Jepang. Dengan halaman yang luasnya sama dengan halaman istana milik keluarga Haruno, Menjadikan rumah itu semakin elegan dan indah—tentu saja.

.

Saat masuk, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kaget saat _maid_ yang membuka pintu menunduk sopan sambil menyebutkan namanya.

"Selamat datang, Nona Haruno." Begitu katanya—Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kaget, Ia sudah lama tak datang ketempat ini, Namun rupanya para pelayan disini masih mengingatnya—Sakura kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah bak istana milik keluarga Uchiha ini, Saat masuk pun sama. Para pelayan menunduk sopan dan beberapa dari mereka—pelayan senior tentunya—tersenyum sambil memanggil nama kecilnya—Saki-_sama_—begitu ucap beberapa pelayan.

Tanpa perlu dibimbing, Sakura sudah hapal betul letak kamar Sasuke—tentunya karna ia dulu sering ketempat ini. Saat ia sampai dilantai dua kediaman Uchiha, Ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"_Saki_?" panggil orang itu dari belakang Sakura. Otomatis Sakura menoleh, Melihat kakak Sasuke memanggilnya, Ia tersenyum kepada Itachi—nama kakak Sasuke.

"Ah, Itachi-_nii_," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi dengan muka cemas.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ita-_nii_ tak suka aku disini? Baiklah," ucap Sakura dengan muka cemberut, Itachi terkikik kecil. Ah ya—kalian bisa lihat? Itachi dan Sasuke berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Itachi yang lebih ekspresif—menurun Mikoto—Ibu Sasuke dan Itachi. Sementara Sasuke dingin—menurun Fugaku—ayah Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Ah, Aku takut kau masih trauma dengannya, Adik manis." Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus permukaan rambut Sakura. Sakura menggeleng pelan

"Tidak! Aku sih bukannya baikan dengannya, Hanya saja ini tugas dari Orochi-_sensei_ yang menyebalkan itu," ucap Sakura jutek

"Haah~, Orang tua itu. Baiklah, Silahkan pergi menuju kamar pangeran kudamu." Ucap Itachi yang dihadiahi gerutuan Sakura saat ia mengatakan 'pangeran kudamu'.

.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura, Namun tak ada jawaban, Ia memutuskan memutar kenop kamar Sasuke, Dan betapa kagetnya saat ia menemukan Sasuke berada di ranjang dengan seorang gadis—yang pastinya jalang. Sasuke kaget, Ia kemudian menyuruh Sakura keluar sebentar.

"Keluar sebentar." Begitulah perintahnya. Sakura kesal setengah mati dan kemudian memutuskan menunggu Sasuke dulu—entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak, Ia lalu bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya dan menunggu gadis itu keluar.

_Sudah menyuruh—intonasinya datar pula!_, gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Perempuan itupun keluar. Dan tanpa memandang Sakura—ia pergi, Tentunya karna ia takut memandang dirinya yang lebih hormat dan anggun darinya. Pikir Sakura.

Ia kemudian masuk kedalam kamar itu, Ia mendecih pelan.

"_Che_. Bersihkan dulu kamarmu, Aku jijik." Ucap Sakura sinis, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa? Ini sudah bersih. Cepatlah. Aku ingin segera bebas dari tugas ini," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar, "Baiklah!" ucap Sakura, Kemudian ia duduk dibawah kasur Sasuke, Dan Sasuke mengikutinya sambil membawa buku tulis dan paket biologi miliknya, Dan berdiskusi bersama Sakura.

.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tersihir dengan kecantikan Sakura saat ia sedang serius mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru ular milik mereka berdua itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" tanya Sakura garang

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke sambil menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain

"Hooo~, Terpesona yaaaa?" tanya Sakura dengan intonasi menggoda—lain dengan prediksinya—Sasuke menjawab yang lain.

"Iya." Ucap Sasuke datar, Sakura agak salah tingkah—namun ia memasang tampang serius.

"Dengar, Kau tahu? Shion mengincarmu dan diriku. Tentu aku tak ingin membahayakan diriku sendiri, Aku sebenarnya benci sih ketika Temari mengusulkan ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya. Kau dan aku harus dekat," ucap Sakura

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran." Ucap Sasuke—datar.

_What the—Ia dengan mudah mengucapkan kata itu?!_, batin Sakura kesal—lagi.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" kali ini intonasi Sakura naik beberapa oktaf

"_Hn_. Kita harus pacaran, Agar Shion tak membahayakanku." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum getir—menyadari bahwa Sasuke ingin menjadi pacarnya karna demi dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah lah. Ini sudah selesai," ucap Sakura sambil melempar bukunya ke kepala raven milik Sasuke—kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa sopan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menyeringai.

_How interesting. Kau semakin menarik setiap harinya, Haruno_.

.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kasar tanda kesal, Ia lalu melihat Itachi di lorong lantai dua _Mansion_ ini.

"Ita-_nii_," panggil Sakura dengan muka cemberut

"Hm?" jawab Itachi yang terlihat ogah-ogahan itu.

"Itu tadi—kenapa ada perempuan?" tanya Sakura. Itachi terlihat gelagapan sendiri.

"A-Ah, Itu Sasuke—hehehehe," ucap Itachi sambil tertawa hambar dihadapan tubuh proposional milik Sakura

"Heh," dengus Sakura, "kalian sama saja. Aku permisi," ucap Sakura lalu berlalu dari Itachi yang masih terbengong indah ditempat berdirinya.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Hari ini tampak berbeda. Lihat saja Naruto dan Hinata yang tampak bercengkrama—sebetulnya mengajarkan Naruto presentasi _sih_. Ino dan Sai yang nampak tertawa—walau agak canggung. Temari dan Shikamaru—Gadis _blondie_ itu sedang memarahi Shikamaru yang tampak malas-malasan untuk presentasi. Berbeda dari biasanya bukan?.

Namun berbeda dengan _lady_ kita satu ini. Iya, Dia—Haruno Sakura—sekarang tengah merenung dan berdiam ditempat duduknya dengan posisi yang—_oh_-_tuhan_-_anggun_-_sekali_. Ia tak bersama pemuda _raven_ yang kemarin malam mengklaim dirinya sudah menjadi kekasihnya—sedang fokus dengan _handphone_ canggih miliknya itu. Tentu saja gadis itu gengsi jika ia harus bercengkrama dengan pemuda yang _pernah_ menyakitinya dulu—dan _oh hell_! Seorang Sakura Haruno dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak butuh latihan ataupun belajar untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sempurna, Kau tahu?.

.

"_Saki_," panggil Temari yang sedang berdiri didepan meja miliknya—milik sekolahan 'kan juga milik Sakura!.

"Hm?" ucap Sakura malas-malasan

"Kenapa tak berkumpul dengan Sasuke?" tanya Temari sambil menggiring tangannya menuju lekukan badannya.

"Malas." Jawaban singkat mengalir dari bibir _peach_ milik Sakura. Sementara Temari hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kemudian ia duduk dibangkunya.

.

"Haah~, Presentasi terburuk!" umpat Tenten saat ia tiduran di sofa ruangannya dan teman-temannya itu.

"Heh? Kau kenapa, Ten?" tanya Ino

"Biasa. Neji," ucap Temari. Tenten mengangguk singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong—aku lapar," ucap Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya.

"A-Ah! A-Aku akan menelpon sebentar, Kalian tunggu y-ya!" ucap Hinata lalu memegang gagang telpon dan menelpon seseorang—yang tentunya pelayan kantin.

"_Pig_. Semalam aku kerumah Sasuke, Dan menemukan jalang." Ucap Sakura sambil memijit pelipisnya yang serasa ingin pecah

"HAH?! KAU SERIUS?!" oke—ini bukan cuma Ino saja yang berteriak—namun, Keempat sahabat-nya _Termasuk_ Hinata pun berteriak. Catat. Hinata berteriak.

"_Calm down_. Oke?—aku serius. Mana pernah aku bohong," ucap Sakura sambil mendengus kesal

"Lalu reaksimu?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Biasa saja. Toh semua lelaki sama seperti dia." Jawab Sakura datar.

"_Oh my damn beauty lady_. Tidak semua lelaki sama seperti itu, _Forehead._" Ucap Ino penuh penekanan.

"Semua, Sama." Ucap Sakura lagi.

Temari mendengus kesal, "Tergantung. Jika laki-laki itu baik, Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Temari

"Entahlah. Memang—ada lelaki seperti itu? Sayangnya tidak, Tema-_chan_," ucap Sakura

"_S-Saki-chan_. A-Aku percaya suatu saat k-kau pasti menemukan lelaki baik—d-dan juga, K-Kau tak bisa memungkiri t-takdir." Ucap Hinata.

_Hinata itu gadis pemalu. Namun kalau sudah berpendapat itu loh—_, batin Sakura terpojok.

"Aku setuju apa katamu, Hinata. Semua orang tak bisa memungkiri takdir," ucap Tenten

"Ngomong-ngomong—kemarin apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari

"Hanya bersenang-senang." Ucap Ino

"Mengerjakan soal," ucap Tenten

"M-Memakan _ramen_ bersama," ucap Hinata

"Aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, Teman-temannya mendelik kearahnya.

"BISA TIDAK SIH TAK MENGAGETKAN KAMI DALAM JAM YANG SAMA?!" teriak Ino yang membuat Sakura menutup telinganya.

"Berhenti berteriak, _Pig_. Aku memang begitu, Ini demi rencana konyol kalian," ucap Sakura. Teman-temannya tertawa sendiri mengingat betapa senangnya saat mengetahui Sasuke dan Sakura sudah—atau entahlah—berbaikan.

Kemudian bel diruangan mereka berbunyi. Otomatis Hinata langsung berdiri membuka pintu. Tak tahunya saat kembali, Ia sudah membawa beberapa bungkus makanan dan minuman yang tentunya untuk mereka semua.

.

"Pulang bersamaku." Suara _baritone _khas milik Uchiha Sasuke menguar ditelinga Sakura yang kala itu sedang membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya sesaat setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi diruangan kelas mereka.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Tak mau. Pulang saja sendiri," ucap Sakura kesal

"Jangan menolak diriku. Bukankah ini yang dari dulu kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau—" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat 'seseorang' mengintrupsi mereka.

"Pasangan baru. Kalian jangan bertengkar, Sudahlah Sakura, Pulanglah bersama _teme_." Bisa dipastikan suara ini berasal dari mulut Naruto.

"_Urusaii_, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke

"_Urusaii_, _Baka_!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Haha, Kalau kalian berbaikan begini 'kan nyaman kelas. Jadi aku bisa berjalan bersama Ino sebentar, Ya 'kan?" tanya Sai kepada Ino.

_Oh—rupanya sahabat blondie-nya telah mencuri start duluan_, batin Sakura sambil memandang kearah Ino yang sedang menatap kearah lain—_mencari alibi_.

.

"Naik." Perintah Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobil _lamborghini_ miliknya itu.

Sakura mendengus. Namun sedetik kemudian ia telah terduduk rapi didalam mobil mewah itu. Namun—tingkahnya sedikit berbeda. Lihat saja kakinya yang ia lipat, Tangan yang dilipat, Dan wajah menghadap kearah kaca sampingnya—bisa dilihat bahwa Sakura tengah sangat kesal, Bukan?.

Sasuke mendengus geli, Ia kemudian men-_starter_ mobil mewahnya itu lalu pergi keluar dari parkiran dan tentunya—sekolah _elite_ milik dirinya dan gadis yang sedang cemberut disampingnya ini.

.

"Berhenti," ucap Sakura. Ia memerintah Sasuke agar ia memberhentikan mobilnya—walaupun gerbang rumahnya masih lima belas meter jauhnya dari tempat mobil Sasuke.

"_Hn_? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"K-Karna, Sasori-_nii_ akan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak jika kita terlihat bersama!" ucap Sakura

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kita kekasih. Untuk apa kita takut dengan berita picisan itu?", tanya Sasuke

"I-Itu sih kau!" teriak Sakura dengan muka yang merona, "k-kau yang menganggap kita kekasih! B-Bukan aku!," teriak Sakura lagi.

Tanpa sadar—Sasuke melihat rona merah tipis yang menjalari pipi porselen milik Sakura, Ia menyeringai tipis.

_Semakin manis saja, Haruno._

_**TBC~~**_

* * *

A/N: Asya sebenernya agak kecewa dengan review yang semakin menipis hehe. Tapi—Asya lebih ngutamain profesionalitas. Jadi Asya tetep ngelanjutin ff ini. Sekian, Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review ;;)

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Gadis itu keluar dari mobil _lamborghini _milik sang kekasih sambil memasang muka masam. Ia keluar ditemani pemuda berambut emo disampingnya yang berjalan dengan gaya angkuhnya sambil memasang seringai tipis—namun ditangkap oleh gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T—M?

Genre: Romance and Drama

Pairing: SasuSaku,SaIno,ShikaTema,NejiTen,NaruHina

Warn!: _High-life_,_Implisit-words_,_Some mature contens_, Typo(s),DLL.

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke," senyum sang sulung Haruno mengembang saat mengetahui bahwa adik manisnya pulang diantar oleh temannya yang selama ini jarang terlihat.

"Saso-_nii_." Ucap Sasuke—pemuda itu sambil membungkukan badannya sopan didepan kakak Sakura—kekasih miliknya.

"Cukup berbasa-basinya, Uchiha. Kembalilah kerumah megahmu." Sahut Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Sakura, _Nii-chan_ tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berkata tak sopan kepada tamu kita," ucap Sasori mengingatkan.

"Tak apa, Sasori-_nii_. Aku akan pulang sebentar, Lagipula sepertinya kekasihku ini butuh istirahat bukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai senang kearah Sakura. Sakura mendelik kearahnya—saat ingin protes—Sasori sudah menyambarnya dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"Wah?! Kapan?! Dimana tempat pernyataan cintanya?! Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja?! Wah—aku dan Itachi akan berbesan rupanya," ucapan Sasori patut diacungi jempol. Karna Sasori mengatakan itu dengan satu tarikan nafas. Catat. Satu tarikan nafas.

"Kemarin, Dikamarku, Kita belum melakukan hal yang tak wajar, Dan—itu sudah jelas. Sasori-_nii_ dan Itachi-_nii_ akan berbesan." Ucap Sasuke angkuh sambil menyeringai kearah Sakura.

Sakura tak tahan dengan keadaan ini—rasanya kepalanya sudah ingin meledak saja mendengar ucapan tak tahu diri kekasih—bahkan mungkin bukan kekasih yang ada disampinya ini. "Terserahlah!" ucap Sakura kesal sambil berjalan menuju tangga rumahnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sasori bertanya kenapa kepada Sasuke. Namun hanya digubris gidikan bahu oleh Sasuke.

.

"UUUUUUGGHHHHHHH! AKU BENCI KAU SASUKE UCHIHAAAAA!" teriakan Sakura yang jauh dari kata anggun dan terlalu dekat dengan out of character itu menggema dikamar benuansa pinky miliknya.

Ia kemudian membanting tubuhnya dikasur mewah bersprei merah muda dan melesakkan mukanya kesalah satu bantal berbentuk hati yang lumayan besar untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan menangis.

"Hiks.. A-Aku malu... A-Aku malu!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis—namun bukan tangis sedih yang ia keluarkan. Justru yang ia keluarkan adalah tangis bahagia bercampur dengan malu.

Tiba-tiba handphone canggih miliknya itu berbunyi.

_Hanasanaide gyutto twe wo nigitteteite_

_Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte_

_Tsunaida sono te wa atatakute_

_Yasashikatta..._[1]

Lagu milik salah satu penyanyi terkenal itupun terdengar. Segera saja ia mengangkat telepon itu yang ternyata dari pig tersayangnya. "Ada apa Ino?"

"Hey, Kau dimana?"

"Tentu aku dirumah, Pig. Ada apa?"

"Well, Honey. Besok hari libur, Kau mau clubbing malam ini?"

"Mungkin segelas Vodka bisa menenangkanku."

"Oh, Darl. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah, Ceritalah wahai forehead tercintaku."

"Hhh, Nanti. Di bar mana?"

"Bar _portland_, Kutunggu kau dan teman-teman datang kesana jam tujuh, Hinata ikut kok."

"Hah? Kau yakin gadis polos itu ikut? Bahkan dulu ia pernah dimarahi karna meminum segelas _sake_."

"Kita sudah dewasa, Kawan. Kita perlu menikmati hidup sekali-kali, Hinata pun sudah besar, Ia bisa memberontak, Bung."

"Terserahlah, Baiklah jam tujuh. _Portland bar_."

Ucapan Sakura dan Ino selesai—menurut Sakura seorang. Ia menutup teleponnya secara sepihak—toh hal inti sudah disampaikan.

.

Ino mendecak kesal saat mengetahui kelakuan sahabat pink miliknya itu tak pernah berubah.

"Ada apa, _babe_?" tanya pemuda berambut ebony sambil membawakan teh _chamomile_ kearah gadis-nya yang sedang duduk santai dibalkon kamarnya.

"Ah, Sai—kau memang tahu apa kesukaanku." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil teh yang disediakan untuknya. "Tidak, Hanya masalah kecil. Nanti malam Sasuke dan kawanmu yang lain datang bukan?", tanya Ino kemudian.

"Mereka sudah membuat janji," ucap Sai sambil duduk disamping gadis bak boneka itu. "Kupastikan mereka pasti datang."

.

_Portland bar. 07:10 pm._

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu keluar dari ferrari miliknya kemudian masuk kedalam bar terkenal bagi golongan elite di Konoha. Terdengar dengung musik yang menggema hebat didalam sana. Kemudian—temannya—Ino, Melambaikan tangan kearahnya, Memberi kode agar dirinya segera datang kesana.

.

"Hey, Kau datang." Ucap Tenten

"Kau telat sepuluh menit, Sakura," ucap Temari

"A-Aaa, Silahkan d-duduk, S-Sakura-chan." ucap Hinata ramah

"Aku suka penampilanmu, Gadis nakal!" teriak Ino senang bak seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan permennya kembali.

Sakura—gadis itu memakai rok super mini berwarna hitam yang hanya 10 sentimeter dari pangkal pahanya, Ia memakai atasan _tanktop_ berwarna merah muda dengan tali _spaghetti_ dibagian punggungnya dan memakai _high heels_ setinggi lima sampai sepuluh senti berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan—Khas _clubbing_ versi Sakura. Ino memakai _hotpants_ dengan baju atasan yang panjang berwarna biru namun mempunyai aksen seksi karna ada desain robekan yang ada dibagian tengah dadanya dan _high heels_ berwarna biru. Hinata memakai rok mini diatas lutut berwarna putih dengan atasan khas Hinata—kaus hitam dengan lengan tali dibagian lengannya dan memakai heels putih. Temari memakai _croptie_ putih bergambar _moustache_ dan _tanktop_ cokelat sebagai dalamannya, Memakai_ sneakers_ putih-coklat. Tenten—nah ini dia si gadis yang paling berani dan mengalahi Ino dalam hal keseksian malam ini! Ia memakai kaus berbahan ketat tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan desain robekan sampai dibawah pusar miliknya, Untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos—ia menggunakan jaket yang hanya mampu menutupi dadanya saja yang bermotif _leopard_, Ia juga menggunakan _hotpants_ hitam pendek sependek rok sakura dan memakai _sneakers_ hitam.

.

"Oi, Ten. Tak biasanya tampil hingga mengalahi Ino," ucap Sakura sambil duduk dikursi bar, Setelah itu ia memesan minuman untuk menemaninya malam ini.

"Ia dipaksa, Kata-'nya' kalau ia tak mengalahi Ino—Tenten akan dikurung semalaman di distrik Hyuuga." Ucap Temari. Sementara Tenten mendelik kearahnya.

"Dan juga Hinata. Tumben kau ikut," ucap Sakura kemudian

"A-Aku ingin mencoba juga," ucap Hinata kemudian dengan kedua telunjuk yang ditautkan—khas Hinata.

Sementara itu, Ino tampak serius berbincang dengan seseorang ditelepon.

.

"Bagaimana, Sai?" tanya pemuda bersurai kuning cerah. "Ah ini gara-gara BakaTeme! Aku tak jadi clubbing dengan Hinata-chan!" erangnya kemudian.

"Berhenti mengeluh, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa _sih_ kau tak mau kesana?" tanya Sai dengan muka bingung

"_Mendokusei_—aku jadi terjebak dengan kalian berlima lagi." Ucap Shikamaru yang tak kalah kesal.

"Ia benci keramaian Sai," ucap Neji

"Mana mungkin? Ia sering ke bar!" ucap Naruto

"Bukan itu semua alasanku. Aku hanya malas," ucap Sasuke.

"Malas? Disana ada Sakura, Kau tak mau kesana?" tanya Sai

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggeleng. Sementara teman-temannya berdecak kesal karna tak jadi menghabiskan malam bersama gadis-gadis mereka.

.

Alunan musik berdentum keras disekitar area club malam itu. Dan ditengah-tengah kerumunan itu, Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang berdansa ria dikerumuni beberapa laki-laki.

"Ia terlalu banyak minum," ucap Tenten sambil menghadap kearah Hinata yang duduk di meja bar sambil menyeruput _whiskey_-nya pelan.

"Ah, Apa jadinya j-jika Sasuke-_kun_ t-tahu hal ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu. Mereka mungkin bertengkar, Sehingga Sakura jadi lepas kendali. Kalau melihat Ino dan Temari yang hampir striptease disana sih aku sudah biasa," ucap Tenten sambil meringis kearah Ino dan Temari yang tengah melakukan tarian bersama beberapa lelaki.

Hinata tertawa geli melihat kearah Tenten. Sedetik kemudian mata bulan indah miliknya menatap serius kearah hazel milik Tenten. "Lihat Sakura, Rekam dia dan kemudian berikan kepada Neji-_nii_," ucap Hinata serius.

Tenten mengernyit heran. Ia kemudian membelalak melihat Sakura yang sudah dihimpit oleh dua lelaki, Ia kemudian memutuskan merekamnya dan mengirimnya ke Neji.

.

"Oi, Sasuke." Panggil Neji, Sementara teman-temannya juga menoleh kearahnya.

Sasuke meresponnya malas. Kemudian Neji menyodorkan smartphone canggih miliknya kedepan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian membelalak sambil menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah membaca pesan dan melihat video yang dikirimkan gadis cepol itu.

Disitu hanya tertulis:

_Re: Sakura mabuk parah._

_Perlihatkan kepada Sasuke, Kurasa ia harus melihatnya._

Namun bukan tulisan itu yang jadi masalah. Namun _video_ itu. Dimana terlihat Sakura dihimpit oleh beberapa pemuda, Dan—yang paling membuat bungsu Uchiha itu kesal adalah; Gadis itu bukannya menghindar. Justru malah memeluk salah satu leher pemuda yang sedang mengapit tubuhnya.

"Aku pergi, Dan juga jemput gadis kalian. Atau ia akan dimiliki orang dalam semalam," setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pergi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

.

Pemuda raven itu menggeram kesal mengetahui gadis-_nya_ saat ini sedang ditemani beberapa lelaki tepat dihadapannya. Begitu ia menuju gadis itu, Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah sedikit merona—efek alkohol.

"A-Aaaa, Sasuke-_kun_? _Hik_, Ayo sini, _Hik_," ucap Sakura disertai gumaman tak jelas, Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan—malah sebaliknya. Memperburuk emosi si bungsu Uchiha yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik bercampur emosi.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan kearah Sakura. Lalu dengan tanpa perasaan—ia menarik Sakura pergi dari kerumunan itu dan menggeretnya keluar.

.

"Oi. Sasuke sudah menjemput? Cepat sekali," gumam Tenten.

"U-Um," Hinata menyetujuinya dengan gumaman kecil.

Oh—diantara kelima gadis cantik ini, Hanya dua yang bertahan untuk tak mabuk. Yaitu Tenten dan Hinata, Kalau Tenten _sih_ jangan ditanya. Ia jagonya minum disini. Kalau Hinata—ia tak terlalu banyak minum, Karna takut dimarahi _nii_-_sama_ dan _tou_-_sama_-nya.

"Ah, Pasti sebentar lagi Neji dan kawannya datang. Kita harus menghentikan Ino dan Temari disana, Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika Sai dan Shika mengetahui hal ini." Ucap Tenten dengan nada meringis.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"N-Ngh..." gadis itu melenguh kecil. Kepalanya terasa seperti ditiban batu seberat satu ton. Saat ia ingin ke toilet untuk membuang sisa alkohol yang ada diperutnya, Ia dikagetkan oleh pemuda Uchiha _topless _yang masih tidur disampingnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak gadis itu kencang hingga membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu enteng.

"K-Kenapa kau ada d-dikamarku?", tanya Sakura—gadis itu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya didalam selimut.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Sejak kapan kamar putri bungsu Haruno berwarna biru tua, heh?", tanya Sasuke geli.

Sakura melihat keadaan sekitar. Dan benar saja, Ini kamar sang bungsu Uchiha. Ia malu bukan kepalang.

"T-Tunjukan dimana toiletnya," ucap Sakura kikuk.

"Disana," unjuk Sasuke dengan lengan kanannya menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada dipojok ruangan.

Sakura lalu berdiri dan meninggalkannya. Tenang saja—gadis itu masih _aman_ kok. Sasuke menahan mati-matian hasratnya karna ia takut melukai gadis itu _lagi_. Dan juga—ia takkan membiarkan Sakura _clubbing_ sendirian tanpa pengawasannya—_mungkin_ ia harus memakai mata-mata untuk mengawasi Sakura. _Mungkin_.

.

"Ah, Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua lengan mulus miliknya. Ia kemudian menatap kaca yang berada diatas wastafel toilet milik keluarga Uchiha.

Jika diperhatikan, Gadis itu tengah kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak berterimakasih padahal Sasuke telah menolongnya dari dua atau lebih pemuda yang mengerumuninya semalam, Jika Sasuke tidak datang—_mungkin_ dirinya sudah tak gadis lagi.

"Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti jalang, _Sih_?", tanya Sakura melanjutkan. Ia kemudian membasuh mukanya lagi lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk yang disediakan disitu.

.

"Antarkan aku pulang," ucap—perintah Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn?, Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-Tentu saja. Antarkan aku pulang, Aku tak mungkin memakai baju tak pantas ini terus menerus." Jelas Sakura, Kemudian Sasuke berdiri mengambil baju dan kunci mobilnya lalu keluar.

.

"_Imouto_! Kau kemana saja?" teriak Sasori heboh saat melihat Sakura keluar dari mobil disertai Sasuke.

Tentu saja—Sasori sangat heboh melihat mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke ada dipekarangan rumahnya setelah adiknya semalaman tak pulang—yang membuat dirinya tak tidur semalaman karna khawatir dengan Sakura. Namun syukurlah, Yang mengantar bukan pria sembarangan dan tak dikenal. Melainkan Sasuke yang notabene kekasih Sakura yang mengantarnya.

"Aku menginap dirumah Sasuke," jelas Sakura. Sengaja ia tak menambahkan kata '_mabuk berat_' karna ia pasti akan diceramahi habis-habisan.

"Ucapkan terimakasih kepada Sasuke," perintah Sasori dengan lagak seperti ibu duo Haruno ini. Bukannya Sasori bersikap sebagai ibu-ibu, Namun ia dididik sesopan mungkin terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya.

Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk kaku, Dengan nada sepelan mungkin—ia berterimakasih kepada Sasuke. "_A-Arigatou_..." ucapnya dengan pelan namun masih ditangkap telinga tajam milik Sasuke. Sasuke membungkuk sopan didepan Sasori—pertanda pamit untuk dirinya. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan _mansion_ itu. _Toh_, Jika ia ingin memarahi Sakura, Ia bisa kapan saja memarahi gadis itu. _Mungkin besok_.

.

"Huh," Sakura mendengus kesal sambil membanting tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya itu. Kemudian ia memutuskan berdiri dan mengganti bajunya.

.

_Konoha Airport, 10:00 A.M_

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan gaya santai miliknya ditemani oleh beberapa pengawalnya. Ia mendecak kesal mengetahui bahwa kembarannya lah yang mengusulkan kepada ayah mereka untuk membawa pengawal. Ia benci dikawal dan ia sebenarnya _agak_ malas untuk melanjutkan studi di Konoha setelah kepulangannya dari Inggris. Namun bukan hanya melanjutkan SMA di Konoha yang menjadi tujuannya. Namun juga karna ia ingin bertemu _dia_. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak bertemu dengan_nya_. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengingat gadis itu.

"Aku pulang, _Cherrie_."

.

_Handphone_ Sakura berbunyi saat ia sedang duduk santai di balkon rumahnya, Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit melihat nama yang tertera disitu. Untuk apa Temari rela menelponnya dipagi hari seperti ini? Seperti ada hal penting saja.

"_Moshi-Moshi_, Ada apa Temari?", tanya Sakura.

"_Sakura! Ini gawat!_"

"Apanya yang gawat?"

"_Dia. Dia kembali_!"

Seketika Sakura menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya kelantai dengan pandangan yang tak bisa didefinisikan.

* * *

_**TBC**_

A/N: Woaah, Maaf kalau saya mengecewakan para _readers_ sekalian. Saya mohon maaf yang semaaf-maafnya. Saya coba buat ini jadi lebih rumit. Dan coba tebak siapa _dia_? :P

Fira Uchiha: Ini udah update ;)

Horyzza: Um! Akan aku usahakan~ :D

Febri Feven: Kita lihat nanti yaaa :D

Hanna Hoshiko: Aduh, Arigatou Hanna-_san_:3

Sekian,

Salam,

Asya Himeka.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
